Doctor Who?
by OnyxDay
Summary: Rose is just a normal London shop girl living with her mum in an Estate flat. That is, until she meets a strange man in a brown pinstripe suit and dirty white trainers. He introduces her to a world of terrorists and strange underground cults. She finds herself living with him and his family of terrorist fighters. She unwittingly falls in love with this strange man. Read/review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've had this idea bouncing around my head for ages so I thought I'd try it and see how it goes. Be warned that I don't do short fics. Tell me if you want me to continue, other wise it's as is. I probably shouldn't start a new fic, seeing as how I already have to finish Immortal, my Buffy-Angel crossover fic. Oh well. Allons-y! I've edited this after an extremely helpful review (you know who you are), so if you already read this chapter, I would recommend rereading it.**

**And no, I don't own Doctor Who. Though I wish I did sometimes.**

* * *

*Beep beep beep beep*

Rose Marion Tyler's alarm went off at 7:30 that morning just like it did every other morning. She got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, said bye to her mum, and caught the bus, same as every other day. She went to work, ate lunch with Mickey (her boyfriend), and went back to work, same as every other day. But today was not like any other day. No, today someone would walk int Henrik's that would change Rose's life forever.

Rose had to run the lottery to Wilson that day. She went downtown the basement, but he was nowhere to be found. She heard a noise coming from storage and went to investigate. One of the dummies started to move and soon others followed his lead. Rose backed up into the wall and was surrounded. One of the dummies raised his arm and Rose turned away, bracing for the impact.

It never came. Instead she felt the familiar warmth of a hand slipping into hers. She turned her head and found herself staring back into deep chocolate-brown eyes set in a freckle covered face topped with an unruly mop of brown hair.

"Run."

With that one word she took off being pulled along by this strange man. They didn't stop until they reached the lift, which didn't take long to open its doors for them. They rushed inside and closed the doors. Unfortunately they weren't fast enough and a random dummy managed to push his arm into the gap between the two doors. The strange man began pulling the arm and finally managed to pull it off and yanked it inside the lift with them. When he accomplished hat he pressed the button for one. He tossed Rose the arm.

"Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" Rose asked, completely confused. She was rather scared and she had no idea who this mysterious man was.

"Why would they be students? Do students do this nowadays? Is this a thing now? 'Cause if it is, then my job is going to get a lot harder. So, why students?

"'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students."

"That makes sense. Well done. You're rather brilliant. I like you." The man told her with a grin on his face. A grin that had been present since he told her to run.

"Thanks."

"They're not students." The grin was gone, replaced with a grim expression.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police."

"Wh-Who's Wilson?"

"Chief electrician."

"Ah. Him. Right, of course. In that case, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Wilson's dead. Those things killed him. I tried to save him, but I couldn't."

Rose looked at him like he'd grown two heads. 'That can't be right. He's pulling my leg. He's got to be.'

They exited the building through the service entrance.

"That's just not funny. That's sick!"

The strange man held up a mysterious cylindrical object. "Hold on. Mind your eyes."

"I've had enough of this now."

The man pressed a button and a high-pitched buzzing came from the cylinder. The lift gave off a series of sparks.

"Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?" Rose demanded of the man.

"They're terrorists. Mannequin-dressed terrorists. Weelll... Some of them are. Weelll... the one that almost killed you is. The others are robots. Sort of robots. It's complicated. But anyways, they're being given orders by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this. (he holds up a small homemade bomb) So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." He was a babbler that one.

He shuts the door behind him. A few seconds pass and he reappears.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"

"Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!" He said waving the bomb around.

Rose booked it out of there as fast as she could, but slowed once she reached a more populated area. She paused a safe distance away and looked back. Right then the entire shop exploded. Surprisingly her first thought wasn't about loosing her job, but rather if the strange man called the Doctor was still alive.

She hurried back home and settled in with a cuppa and turned on the telly to the news. She tossed the arm in the chair beside her.

They were doing a report on what had happened only a few moments before. Rose's mum came in and immediately started dialing her friends and family to gossip, I mean um, uh, 'work through compensation ideas'. Mickey came over, but Rose knew he wanted to watch the match so she sent him away. She went to bed early that night.

The next morning her alarm sounded at 7:30. Rose just rolled over and turned it off. She sat in bed and contemplated actually getting up this morning. She decided she should and got up and got dressed. She barely listened to her mum drone on about ways to get money from her 'near death experience'.

Rose heard the cat flap and went to investigate. There were nails on the floor near the flap. She kneeled down and looked through the flap. There on the other side was non other than the Doctor himself. Rose stood up and unlocked the door throwing it open.

"What're you doing here?" The Doctor exclaimed, startled.

"I live here." Rose said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. In fact, it was an obvious assumption.

"Well, what do you do that for?" The Doctor's voice rose an octave.

"Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job." Rose replied accusingly.

"Ah yes, right. Sorry 'bout that, just doing my job. In fact I was just trying to track down one of those mannequin-robot-things now. I must have gotten the wrong signal. Bye, then."

"You. Inside. Right now." Rose pulls the Doctor into the flat.

"Who is it?" Jackie is in her bedroom putting on her makeup.

"It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes."

"She deserves compensation." Jackie informed the Doctor who is in the open doorway.

"Yes, of course. Wouldn't have it any other way. Probably, oh I dunno. Millions?" The Doctor replied scratching his head and tugging on his ear.

"I'm in my dressing gown." Jackie flirted.

"Yes. Yes, you are."

"There's a strange man in my bedroom."

"Yes. yes, there is."

"Well, anything could happen."

"Not really, no." With that he walked away leaving a very stunned Jackie Tyler.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" Rose called from the kitchen. She set about making the coffee.

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk."

"We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us."

The Doctor looks at the copy of Heat on the coffee table.

"That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien."

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong."

The Doctor flicks through a paperback.

"Hmm. Sad ending."

"They said on the news they'd found a body."

The Doctor shifts through some mail. "Rose Tyler. **Rose** Tyler. Rose **Tyler**. Rose Ty-ler." He says the name experimentally, rolling the 'r' on his tongue.

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke." Rose continued, completely oblivious to what was happening in her living room.

The Doctor tries to shuffle a pack of cards.

"Luck be a lady." He starts to sing.

"Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying."

The pack of cards goes flying. The Doctor walks away, whistling 'Luck Be a Lady'.

"I want you to explain everything."

"Weelll... Lets see where should I start? The beginning I s'pose. The universe started as a big disk of gas and rocks. Some rocks started to crash into each-"

The cat flap rattles, cutting off his babbling.

"What's that, then? You got a cat? Don't much like cats. Bit weird for my tastes. Don't like dogs either. Too loud. But if you like them, that's fine, just telling you my opinion. So do you? Have a cat I mean."

"No."

Unseen by anyone else, the Auton arm grabs the Doctor by the throat.

"We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate."

Rose comes in from the kitchen area with two mugs of instant coffee. The Doctor is still being strangled, but she takes no notice.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?"

The Doctor manages to throw the arm off. It stops in mid-air and grabs Rose's face instead. The Doctor pulls at it, pulling Rose down on top of him as they fall onto the coffee table and smash it. Jackie is using her hairdryer and hears nothing. The Doctor finally gets it off Rose with his sonic screwdriver, then jabs the device into its palm. The fingers stop flexing.

"It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless." He punned badly.

"Do you think?" Rose hits him with it.

"Ow!"

Rose glared at him, while he just looked like a hurt puppy. Rose took that time to take a good look at him. He was dressed in a brown pinstriped suit and a long tan trench coat. He wore a pair of dirty white converse trainers. His hair was just as messy, if not messier, as it was last time she saw him. He also appeared to be wearing glasses that he definitely hadn't been wearing before. He took them off and set them in his inside breast pocket.

He rubbed his head and turned on his heels opening the door and stepping out. Rose followed him determined not to let him out of her sight.

"Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off."

"Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you."

"But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me."

"Ten out of ten for observation."

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on."

"No, I don't." With that he quickened his pace down the staircase. He left the building with Rose right on his heels.

"All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking."

"Is that supposed to sound tough?"

"Sort of."

"Doesn't work."

"Who are you?"

"Told you. The Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor who?"

"Weelll... Technically it's Doctor John Smith. But that's just not mysterious enough. So most people know me as just the Doctor."

"Just the Doctor?"

"Yup!" He said popping his 'p'.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of."

"Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?"

"No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home."

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?"

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all."

"It tried to kill me. Twice."

"It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me."

"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you."

"Sort of, yeah."

"You're full of it." Rose replied with a goofy grin on her face.

"Sort of, yeah." The Doctor said with an equally goofy grin on his face.

"But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?"

"No one."

"What, you're on your own?"

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

"Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the terrorist group, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's radio control?"

"Yup! Are you all right?"

"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story."

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"

"No."

"No."

"It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human government and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"No."

"But you're still listening."

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?"

"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, (he grabbed her hand) clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go...(he released it, causing Rose to stumble a bit) That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home."

"Are you serious or are you just joshin' me?"

He looked at her with the most serious face she has seems him wear yet. Then he broke out in his goofy grin.

"Nah! I've just always wanted to say that! It was pretty brilliant though wasn't it?"

Rose shook her head and laughed.

"You have to be the craziest person I have ever met!"

"Oh you should meet my brother Jon! Now **he's **insane! I mean he eats fish fingers and custard! Together! It's **disgusting**! And my sister, Star, well we call her Star, her real name's Megan, **she **has a strange obsession with cake. Then there's my older brother Jonathan. He likes **pears**. I **hate** pears. Worst fruit ever! Now, the **banana** on the other hand... Well that's just brilliant isn't it? I mean it's a **banana**! Always bring a banana to a party Rose. Bananas are **good**!"

"Wow, you've certainly got a gob on you don't you?"

"You'd be surprised at how often people tell me that. Weelll... Maybe not. You know what I've always wanted to be? **Ginger**. In fact I often describe myself as rude and not ginger. My sister is ginger. In fact she usually taunts me because of it. I just love the color. It's a brilliant color, and completely under appreciated in my opinion! But then I'm babbling aren't I? You really should forget about me Rose Tyler. I'm trouble. Go back to your Estate flat and your everyday routine. Go be with your boyfriend and have a happy normal life."

Rose just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "It's a little hard to do that without a job. Know of any openings?"

The Doctor scratched his head. "Weelll... As a matter of fact yeah. I do. I'm sort of looking for an assistant. No, more like a companion. Some one to help me and hold me back when I go to far. Think your up to it?"

"What does it entail?"

"No idea! I sort of make it up as I go along! I can tell you that there is a lot of running involved. And traveling. Lots and lots of traveling. You don't have to make up your mind right now. In fact I usually have a trial adventure in their hometown. In your case it would be the Autons, those shop window dummies."

"Well then I suppose you should start explaining them to me, huh?"

"Yup! But not here. Why don't you go call your mum and tell her not to wait up. That is if you want to. I'm not forcing you to go with me or anything. It's your choice."

"Um, why don't I take a day to think it over? It's all a bit sudden."

"Yeah. Sure. Go ahead. I'll see you later, maybe, yeah?"

"Yeah."

He grinned. "Molto bene!"

Rose walked off back to her flat. The doctor made his way to an old 1960's police car that he painted a blue that he dubbed 'TARDIS blue' after his house, which was called the TARDIS. Rassilon knows why. But back to what I was saying. The two strangers made their ways back to their respective homes. Rose went to Mickey's after stopping at her mum's. She decided to look up the Doctor, for fun.

* * *

Rose arrived at Mickey's about ten minutes after her conversation with the Doctor.

"Hey, hey, here's my woman. Kit off!" Mickey teased Rose.

"Shut up."

They kiss. Rose feels strange while they kiss. Like it's not right.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer?"

"Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom. Don't read my emails!"

Rose uses a search engine to hunt for 'Doctor', 17,700,000 results. 'Doctor Living Plastic', 55,300 results. 'Doctor Blue Car', 493 results. The top one says - Doctor Who? ...do you know this man contact Clive here. She clicks on the site and there is a fuzzy picture of the Doctor.

She writes down the address and the phone number and makes an appointment with Clive for the next afternoon. She convinces Mickey to drive her there and back, promising him that they'll do something he wants later in the day.

She leaves his flat and goes back to her mum's. She eats supper and goes to bed.

* * *

Mickey drives Rose there in his yellow VW beetle.

"You're not coming in. He's safe. He's got a wife and kids." Rose says, getting out of the car.

"Yeah, who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say."

One of Clive's neighbours puts out his black wheelie bin and gives Mickey a nasty look. Rose knocks on a door across the street. A boy opens it.

"Hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing."

"Dad! It's one of your nutters!"

A couch potato comes to the door.

"Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Rose. I'm Clive, obviously."

"I'd better tell you now. My boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me."

"No, good point. No murders." Clive waves at Mickey.

"Who is it?" A woman calls from somewhere in the house.

"Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. She's been reading the website. Please, come through. I'm in the shed."

"She? She's read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?" Clive's wife says, coming down the stairs.

They make their way back to Clive's shed. The inside is filled with typical shed things as well as pictures and files.

"A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just the Doctor. Always The Doctor. That's your Doctor there, isn't it? When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion." Clive informs Rose, handing her a big bulky file marked 'Doctor'.

"Who's that?"

"Death. If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, Rose, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger. If he's singled you out, if the Doctor's making house calls, then God help you." He intones.

Out in the street, the wheelie bin moves closer to Mickey's car. Mickey watches the bin move and gets out of his car. He goes to the bin and lifts up the lid.

"Come on, then." Mickey says. Then, seeing that no one is in the bin, Mickey shuts the bin lid and finds he is stuck to the plastic. It stretches as he pulls at it, then the bin growls, flexes, snaps and finally whips Mickey inside itself.

"But who is he? Who do you think he is?" Rose asks, trying to get more information.

"I think he's the governments best kept secret. The last resort. Worse than Torchwood and UNIT combined. I think he's the end of us all."

Rose rushed out of the house as fast as she could and still be polite. Rose returns to the car. Mickey is sitting behind the steering wheel.

"All right, he's a nutter. Off his head. Complete online conspiracy freak. You win! What are we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza."

But this Mickey is obviously plastic.

"Pizza! P-p-p-pizza!"

"Or Chinese." Rose considers.

"Pizza!"

Plastic Mickey weaves off down the road. A man in a pin-stripped suit watches and rushes over to an old 1960s blue police car.

* * *

Rose is still oblivious to the fact that Mickey has shiny skin and a fixed grin on his face.

"Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had jobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips. I could do A Levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think?" Rose asks over her pizza. She's sitting across from Mickey in the pizzeria.

"So, where did you meet this Doctor?" Mickey asks suddenly.

"I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?" Why did everything have to be 'Doctor' this and 'Doctor' that?

"Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?" Mickey asked, ignoring her question.

"No." She really didn't like lying to Mickey.

"Come on." Mickey prodded.

"Sort of." She conceded, unwillingly.

"What was he doing there?"

"I'm not going on about it, Mickey. Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous."

"But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, (deep) sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart."

"What're you doing that for?" This wasn't Mickey, Rose realized.

"Your champagne." Their waiter told them.

"We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?"

"Madam, your champagne."

"It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?" She had to know, 'cos this wasn't Mickey. He wasn't like this.

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" Mickey demanded.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?"

"Look, we didn't order it." Plastic Mickey finally looks up to see that the waiter is the Doctor.

"Ah. Gotcha." Mickey exclaimed, causing Rose to turn around and see that the waiter was, in fact the Doctor.

The Doctor starts shaking the bottle vigorously.

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" The Doctor releases the cage around the cork and it flies into Plastic Mickey's forehead. Mickey's forehead absorbs it. After a few moments, he spits it out.

"Anyway." Plastic Mickey gets up and turns his hand into a chopper. Rose flees, screaming, as Mickey wrecks the table. The Doctor grabs the Auton and pulls off its head. The rest of the customers scream.

"Don't think that's going to stop me." Not-Mickey's head said from its place in the Doctor's arms. The body gets up and starts flailing around. Rose sets off the fire alarm.

"Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Rose and the Doctor run through the kitchens carrying the head, while the body wrecks the restaurant before following them to the back exit. The Doctor seals the exit shut while Rose runs down the alley, past Sexy, not noticing it. The end is secured by padlocked gates.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!"

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor informs her, offended.

"Whateva! Use it!"

"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here." The Doctor unlocks Sexy and gets inside while the Auton hammers on the metal door, making large dents.

"Right! A car! That's great! Doctor!"

Rose opens the door. She stops, takes one look and runs away again. A siren is wailing in the distance. She runs around Sexy then when the Auton finally smashes through the metal door, she makes up her mind. She opens the door and climbs in the car.

"It's going to follow us!"

"Nah! Don't worry! It can't get through these doors. They're made of a special alloy. Literally impenetrable, and believe me many have tried. You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?" The Doctor asked after attaching wires to Not-Mickey's head.

"Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?"

"Yes. Simple illusionary trick of course. If you can learn it it's very simple to do." The Doctor said turning the key in the ignition and driving down the road.

"It's just a bit strange. Lot to get used to at once."

"Sorry. Is that all right?"

"Yeah. 'S fine. What is this thing anyways?'

"It's called Sexy, this 'thing'. She's a brilliant car. The best!" The Doctor exclaimed proudly.

Rose bursts into tears.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." The Doctor said. He really wasn't comfortable with showing emotion, at least not sincere emotion.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" Rose demanded through the tears.

"Oh. I didn't think of that." The Doctor looked bewildered. He really should start thinking before he acts, it's, sort of, a problem for him.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?" Rose demanded, still crying.

"Melt?" The Doctor asked, confused. Then he looked at where he had set the head. The plastic head is melting on the dashboard, where it is attached by cables.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"

The Doctor guns Sexy and steps on the gas.

"What're you doing?" Rose said, clinging to the dash.

"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!" Sexy parks and the Doctor opens the door.

"How do you know it's safe out there?! There could be those Auton things!"

Rose opened her door and stepped out. It was nighttime on the north back of the Thames next to the RAF monument.

"I lost the signal, I got so close." The Doctor said, dejected.

"We could not have moved this far that fast. How'd you do that?" Rose said completely bewildered. They were nearly halfway across town.

"Lots of modifications have been done that you wouldn't understand. I don't even understand. Honestly it's all a bit wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey."

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose."

"It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?" The Doctor said from his position leaning on Sexy' hood. He was thinking really hard, a crease between his eyebrows.

"I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!" Rose said, angry at the Doctor's lack of emotion.

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey" the Doctor stated.

"Yeah, he's not a kid." Rose interjected.

The Doctor looked at her and continued, "It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?" The Doctor asked a bit cross.

"All right." Rose conceded. This strange man was really getting on her nerves, but... There was something about him that drew her in.

"Brilliant! Any questions before we start?" The Doctor asked, chipper again.

"These living plastic terrorists what they got against us?"

"Nothing. They love you. You the people. You naïve common folk. They've got a grudge against the government and the public image. Hence the mannequins. Which, strictly speaking are actually robots, weell, some of them. Some are regular humans. Mostly just the ones in charge though. The higher-ups. They're called the Nestene Consciousness. Had a bit of trouble with them before. Quite stubborn, they are."

"Any way of stopping them?"

The Doctor holds up a tube of blue liquid.

"Anti-plastic!" He exclaimed.

"Anti-plastic?" Rose asked confused.

"Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small? In a building? No, that wouldn't work. Where would you put it?"

"Hold on. Hide what?"

"The transmitter. The Nestene Consciousness, the people in charge, are controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What's it look like?"

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London. A huge circular metal structure like a dish, or like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. What? What?" Rose was looking at something behind him.

The Doctor turns and looks at what Rose is staring at on the south bank but the penny doesn't drop.

"What? What is it? What?" He turns around again, then he sees it. He finally catches on to what Rose is looking at. It's called the London Eye, it's on the south bank of the Thames and it is the biggest Wheel in the world - so far.

"Oh. Brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed, grabbing Rose's hand. The Doctor and Rose run across Westminster Bridge.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables!" He was excited. Oh this was brilliant!

"The breast implants." Rose added.

"Um, yeah. Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." He started to look around for a place to hide the Consciousness.

"What about down here?" Rose looks over the parapet and sees a large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps.

"Looks good to me. Allons-y, Rose Tyler!" They run down and the Doctor opens up the hatch. There are red lights inside. They climb down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains. From there they go through a door and down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber. The Doctor points out something to Rose.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. An artificially manufactured plastic creature." He whispered in her ear.

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." Rose said, eager to leave the creepy underground lair.

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance. Stay here. Don't, and I mean don't, wander off." He goes down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

The stuff in the vat flexes.

"Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?" The thing in the vat apparently said yes, because the Doctor walks forward to the edge of the catwalk.

Rose spots someone on a lower level and runs down.

"Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right." Rose said and Mickey crawls over and wraps his arms around her.

"That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!" Mickey says, frightened.

"You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive." Rose yelled down.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." The Doctor replied over his shoulder.

"You knew that and you never said?" Rose asked.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" The Doctor continues downwards.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

A sort of face forms in the vat of plastic.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I. Am. Talking! Thank you. This planet is just starting. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking, step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen, more to do than... Hold on. No, sorry that's the Lion King. Where was I? Oh yeah. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go." He continued to talk, unaware of anything going on around him.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled suddenly. He turned his head. A pair of shop dummies grab the Doctor. One takes the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket. The thing in the vat growls.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?" The Doctor asks the vat, confused. A door slides back to reveal Sexy. The Doctors eyes widen.

"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your territory! I couldn't save any of them!" The Doctor insisted with a sad look on his face

"What's it doing?!" Rose asked from her position by Mickey.

"It's Sexy! The Nestene's identified it as superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!" The Doctor yelled at her, trying to at least save one stupid ape. Rose just pulls out her phone, worried about her mum. As the plastic in the vat keeps roaring, Rose phones her mother. Across town her mum pulls out her phone as she steps out of the police office. She answers it when she sees that it is Rose.

"Mum?" Rose asks into the phone.

"Oh, there you are. I was just going to phone. You can get compensation. Didn't I say so. I've got this document thing off the police. Don't thank me." Jackie informs her daughter, completely unaware of the danger she is in.

"Where are you, mum?" Rose asks, worried.

"I'm in town."

**"**No, go home! Just go home right now!" Rose demands of her mother. Why did she have to go out tonight?

**"**Darling, you're breaking up. Listen, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later. Ta-ra!" Jackie ends the phone call and outs up her phone.

**"**Mum! Mum!" Rose says across town. Jackie goes into Queens Arcade, which contains the Underground station entrance. Just then the Conciousness starts throwing energy bolts around.

"It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!" The Doctor informs her, still trapped by the mannequins.

The Eye lights up with energy.

"It's the end of the world." He says truly frightened now. The plastic in the vat is getting extremely agitated.

"Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!" He tells her. Come on just one ape, that's all he wants. Just one ape that survives.

"The stairs have gone." Rose yells back, holding up Mickey. The Autons try to push the Doctor into the vat. Rose and Mickey run to Sexy.

"I haven't got the key!" She realizes.

"We're going to die!" Mickey informs her, whining. Rose looks around for other possibilities.

Back at the shopping centre, Autons start coming down the escalator, shooting at anyone. Jackie finally screams, throws away her plastic bag and runs. But outside the Arcade is just as dangerous. The Autons shoot a passing taxi driver. She hides behind the crashed vehicle, then three brides smash their way out of the shop behind her.

"No!" She screams, covering her face.

Rose stands up and looks at the Doctor, then runs round the chamber.

"Just leave him! There's nothing you can do!" Mickey tells her, wanting to leave.

"I've got no A Levels, no job, no future." She tells him as she grabs an axe. back by the Arcade the three brides prepare to shoot Jackie. "But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I've got the bronze!" She exclaims.

Rose chops through the rope holding a very long chain to the wall and takes firm hold. She runs and swings out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the two Autons into the vat. The second one also drops the vial of anti-plastic into it. The golden Nestene screams as it starts to turn blue.

"Rose!" The Doctor grabs her as she swings back. "Now we're in trouble."

Explosions start and the signals from the Eye stop. The shop dummies start to stagger then fall over. The Doctor and Rose run to Sexy, where Mickey is holding on for dear life, and they all get inside. Sexy drives out of there, tires squealing. They park a safe distance away and they all tumble out.

Rose goes over to Mickey, who is trying to hide behind a pallet. The Doctor stays in the doorway of Sexy.

"A fat lot of good you were." Rose tell the Doctor from where she is holding Mickey.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy." The Doctor says.

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." Rose says, smiling with a bit of tongue poking out.

"Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This car isn't just a London hopper. It can go anywhere in the world, free of charge. **He's** not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere." The Doctor asks. He's been traveling alone for too long now. He needs a companion.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asks him.

"Oh yes." He's smiling his cocky grin.

"Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so..." Rose reasons, even though she really wants to go with him. She's tired of her normal life.

"Okay. See you around." The Doctor says, trying to hide his disappointment. He walks back to Sexy and gets in. Sexy rumbles to life. Rose watches as the Doctor prepares to drive off. Suddenly she decides to screw her normal life. She turns to Mickey.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" He asks confused.

Rose smiled. "Exactly." She steps out of his arms. She runs to the passenger side of Sexy and opens the door. She hops in and closes the door behind her. She puts on her seat belt and turns to the Doctor.

"Guess your stuck with me now."

"I can think of worse people to be stuck with. So. Rose Tyler, where do you want to go first?"

"I think it's about time I met these mysterious siblings of yours."

"Why not? Just be aware that you have been warned of their weirdness."

"Noted." Rose gives him her infamous tongue-poking out smile and he returned it with his own manic grin.

The Doctor gunned the engine and doing a very complicated move involving hitting the dash with a mallet he managed to get Sexy up to a manageable speed. They rode of leaving a very stunned Mickey in their wake. They were off to have the craziest, most dangerous, brilliant adventures they could ever hope for.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry it wasn't very original. I had a good idea, but then I lost it, so I did this instead. Yes all the brothers are named John Smith, but they're all spelled differently. Just to clarify John Smith is 10, Jon Smith is 11, and Jonathan Smith is 9. I also added my friend's OC Star that she role-plays with me. Please review and give me more ideas! I'll leave this as a completed story, but I may add more, depending on my reviews. Well I gotta hasta! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I lied. Here's Chapter Two. Since you guys were so insistent I tie up loose ends I figured, what the heck! As always please review. Thanks!**

* * *

Rose Tyler was asleep. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but she was. She knew she wasn't in her own bed, that was obvious from the lack of Estate sound coming through her window. Then there was the humming. It wasn't human humming, more like it was machine made. But surprisingly soothing. Rose decided that she needed to find out where she was, so she opened her eyes.

She was in a strange room, decorated not unlike her own. It was neater and there was an obvious lack of windows. And of course there was a lack of clothes or personal knickknacks. Rose sprang from the bed and rushed over to the door. She grabbed the knob and opened it to reveal a very startled Doctor holding a tea tray.

"Oh, hello. You're up, good. I was just going to bring you a cuppa tea. Hope you like your room. Didn't know we had it until last night. But then that's the TARDIS for you. Always a surprise. This used to be one of my old companions room. Not sure how the interior changed, but she does do that a lot. Did you want tea?" The doctor asked after hiss usual bout of babbling.

Rose looked at him like he had just told her the sky wasn't really blue. Which to be fair, it wasn't. But that's a conversation for another time.

"Where am I?" Rose asked him after a few moments of silence.

"You're in the TARDIS. That's what we call the house. And our cars. Or in my sister's case, her motorcycle. Though, we usually just call our vehicles 'Sexy'. Honestly it's all a bit confusing. We really should fix that, but we all liked the name. Which again is a bit weird, but you'll find out why later. So how about that cuppa? You'll have to decide soon, otherwise it'll get cold."

"Umm... Sure. Why not?" Rose said accepting the tea he handed her. She followed the Doctor through the house to what was, apparently, a lounge. Sitting there she saw two men of varying ages and a woman who couldn't be more than 18, if not younger.

The two men were very different. One was about 40 with short-cropped brown hair and blue eyes with a permanent scowl on his face. He was wearing a dark green jumper, black trousers and a U-boat captain's leather jacket. The other one had longer brown hair that kept falling in his face. He appeared to be somewhere in his mid-twenties with a look of complete amusement on his face And a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that were a few inches too high, a button up shirt under a tweed jacket, red braces and a red bow tie.

The girl was the most striking though. She had a shock of bright red hair, brilliant green eyes that sparkled with curiosity, and a pale face shattered with freckles. Her face lit up with a grin to rival the Doctor's when she saw them approach.

"So Sleeping Beauty finally awakens. Nice going Doc, you managed to grab yourself a sloth for a companion." The girl informed Rose's companion good-naturedly. the Doctor fixed her with a mock-glare and informed her to 'be nice'.

The girl stood up from her place on the ottoman and held out a hand to Rose, who took it hesitantly.

"I'm Megan, but nobody calls me that. Most people call me Star, which is short for Stargazer. I got the nickname because I always look at the stars and paint maps of them. I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself, which I do. Quite a lot, just ask one of my brothers." The girl, Star, told Rose, still shaking her hand. She then turned to the two men, who had stood up from their chairs and went to the new arrival. The leather one was still scowling, but it had lessened, and the bow tie one was grinning at her.

Leather took her hand after Star had released it and shook it once. "I'm Jonathan and the stupid git with the daft bow tie over there is Jon. We're John's brothers, which I'm sure he barely mentioned, except to complain about our food choices. Nice to meet you."

"Hello. I'm Rose. Rose Tyler. Um, so you're the Doctor's siblings? Not to be rude or anything, but you don't really look very similar. And you certainly sound different." Rose said looking at all the new faces surrounding her.

The Doctor decided to join the conversation. He stepped forward and guided Rose to one of the chairs. She sat down heavily in the old high-backed winged chair. The Doctor and his family sat down in various chairs or couches across from her. Rose noticed that non of the furniture matched each other, but they seemed to match the person sitting in them perfectly. The Doctor was sitting in a chair very similar to Rose's, except while hers was pink his was a dark blue that matched his car perfectly. Star was sitting cross-legged on a small ottoman covered with embroidered stars, that appeared to actually form a constellation (probably embroidered by Star herself then). Jonathan was sitting in a big black leather chair that was all angles, but with a comfy softness to it, that seemed to reflect perfectly the mans own hidden kindness. And Jon, being the complete nerd he obviously was, was sitting in an exact replica of the Captain's chair from Star Trek.

"Our story starts a few months after we each were born. Our mother, whom we didn't even know, took each of us at the age of six months old to the same orphanage. We knew each other and became friends, but none of us knew we were related to the others. we kept getting adopted then sent back because of our apparent weirdness. Then one day Jonathan was adopted for good. He was raised by a very nice couple from the North, hence the accent he bears now. A few years later Jon was adopted by a very nice couple from Leadsworth. Then went Star who was raised by a very peculiar couple in Wales, though she never adopted the accent. Instead she picked up an American accent from a good friend go hers, Jack. You'll meet him later. I was the last to go. I was adopted by a single mother from the Estuary part of London, not to far from where you live actually." There he stopped to take a drink of tea.

When he finished his tea he continued.

"We meet again a few years ago at a funeral. One of the ladies from the orphanage, Novice Hame, had died. We had all liked her very much, she had been kind to us and didn't mind if we used her for our games. We used to call her a cat-nun, because she had an affinity for felines and she was fierce like her cats. When they read her will it revealed that we were, in fact all related and gave us the name of our biological mother. We went to see her and that's when we learned about all these secret societies and terrorist groups. Our mum had been a member of both Torchwood and UNIT, which as you should know are dedicated to fighting terrorists. Then our mum, and the rest of our teams, died. They were fighting a war between the Time Lords, a group dedicated to the prevalence of order, and the Daleks, their arch nemeses and a group dedicated to the 'extermination' of all who do not accept the Dalek way. My siblings and I locked them in their lairs and blew them up, with Mum and everyone else still inside. There wasn't enough time to get them out. We barely survived. That's when we discovered this place. Mum had built it and stocked it with everything necessary to survive and quite a few luxuries as well. So we set up shop and continued where Mum had left off." The Doctor finished and looked at Rose, judging her reaction.

She looked sad. Rose was imagining how hard that had been on them. She understood the Doctors reluctance to have her join him now. He was afraid of getting close to her, then losing her. She began to cry thinking of all the pain and lose they had gone through in such a short time.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how you must have felt. You all lost so much. If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know. You poor things." Rose said, still crying for them.

The Doctor was shocked. He was expecting disgust or terror, but not this. Not sympathy. He glanced at his family and saw that they too were surprised. No one had reacted like this before, not even Jack. Especially not Jack. Rose's reaction elevated her in the Doctor's eyes, which he didn't think was possible. Somehow this pink and yellow girl had imprinted herself on the Doctor's heart. She was clever and compassionate, she could keep her head in a crisis, and she added that bit of domestic that had been lacking in his life. She was definitely a keeper, this one.

"It's alright Rose. We've all had time to grieve and move on. Sure **some **of us are still brooding, *cough* Jonathan *cough*. But the rest of us have found something to keep us going. We're still sad of course, but we've accepted their deaths and moved on with our lives, like they would've wanted us to." Star told Rose, trying to sooth her. None of them were very comfortable with emotions, as they mostly try to hide theirs, but Star was better at putting people at ease.

Jon stood up suddenly and announced that everyone needed a snack. They proceeded to lead Rose through a maze of doors until they reached a chrome door not unlike those at restaurants that led to the kitchens. Jon pushed open the door and sure enough, there was a big shiny kitchen stocked full of shiny kitchen things. They each went to one of the four fridges and grabbed something to eat. Rose as left standing in the doorway like an idiot.

"Hey Rose do you want anything? We could probably scrounge up some fish 'n' chips for ya. Or something else if you want. You hungry?" The Doctor asked from his position cutting bananas.

"Sure. Fish 'n' chips sound great. Didn't realize how hungry I was 'til now. So who's cooking?" Rose responded from where she was by the door.

"Oh I can do it! Learned from the best, I did. Really though I do make some pretty great fish 'n' chips, just ask these guys." The Doctor said, rounding up everything he would need to make the meal. His brothers and sister nodded vigorously in approval.

"'Sno ah goo ah fih cuhard." Jon said around his mouthful of food.

"Jon! That's really gross, and we've got a guest! Sorry Rose he's horrible with manners, all of them are. You'll have to excuse them. Or hit them on the head, whichever is more appropriate." Star explained, suddenly right beside Rose. Rose jumped a bit at her sudden appearance, but thanked her for her advice. Star lead her to a table in the middle of the large kitchen. She set down her banana custard cake and began to eat it. Rose just watched her and laughed, thinking of how the Doctor had said she had a strange obsession with cake. She glanced at Jon and saw him dipping a fish finger in a bowl of custard and eating it. Then she looked over to Jonathan and saw him eating a pear. And of course the Doctor was eating a banana while making her food.

"So Rose tell me about your family. What are they like?" Star asked after swallowing her bit of cake.

"'s just me and my mum actually. My dad died when I was just a baby. It was a hit and run accident. My mum always told me stories about him, but I never knew him. We manged fine though. We had Mickey, my best mate. He always helped out around the flat and stuff. Mum's a bit of a gossip. She's tough, that's for sure, but she's also really great. I'll miss her. She's probably worried sick. I should call her." Rose was searching her pockets for her phone, but couldn't find it.

"Have any of you seem my phone? I need to call my mum. She's got to be flippin' out right now. Did one of you take it?" Rose asked looking at each of them in turn. They all looked a bit guilty, which made Rose nervous.

"Um, we kinda, well we sort of, um, confiscated it? Yeah, confiscated it, that's it. We can't let you tell anyone where you are, for security reasons. No one can know we exist. Sorry." The Doctor explained a bit sadly.

"Well I can't exactly tell her now can I? Remember? I was asleep when we got here. I don't even know where I am! I could be anywhere! I could be on Mars for all I know! Just let me call her to tell her I'm alright. Please?" Rose gave him her best pleading look hoping to convince him to let her call her mum.

He looked into her big hazel eyes as she pleaded with him. He could feel his resolve leaving him as he stared into her eyes. Why is it she had this affect on him? No one else could do that to him, not even Star. He groaned and went to retrieve her phone from where he had put it in his room. He walked back to the kitchen and handed it to her. He received a big tongue in teeth smile.

"Only tell her what you have to. Don't tell her anything that's not necessary." He told her as she dialed her mum's number.

Back at the Powell Estate Jackie Tyler was doing the dishes when her phone rang. He picked it up and answered with a 'Hello?'

"Mum? Is that you?"

"Rose? Where are you sweetheart? Mickey said you just ran off! Where'd you go? Are you alright?" Jackie demanded from the phone.

"Mum! I'm perfectly fine! If I wasn't I wouldn't be calling! I just had to leave for I while, okay? Everythin' goin' on with my job blowin' up, and those Auton things, I had to get away, alright? I'll be back sometime, hopefully soon, I'm not sure when though." Rose said, from wherever she was.

"Be safe Rose. And come home soon sweetheart! I understand that you want to get away, but I don't want another Jimmy Stone. I know you're more mature now, but you're still young. Just come back to me safe, alright?"

"Yeah Mum, don't worry. I've learned a lot since Jimmy Stone. I know how much of a mistake that was now. I'll be safe and I'll try to call you again if I can. Love you Mum."

"Love you to sweetheart. Just come back to me and Mickey okay? We miss you."

"Of course Mum. Look I gotta go. Bye Mum."

"Bye sweetheart."

Rose hung up the phone and handed it back to the Doctor. He took it and put it in his pocket. Rose tried to wipe her eyes discretely, but the Doctor caught the movement anyways. He turned her to face him and pulled her head up to look him in the eyes. Around then Star grabbed her other brothers and pulled them out of the room leaving them alone and closing the door behind her.

"Are you okay Rose?" The Doctor asked wiping at ear from her face.

"Y-yeah, 'm fine. Just somethin' my mum brought up. It always brings up bad memories. 'S nothin', don't worry 'bout me." Rose said trying to calm herself down. She didn't want to seem weak in front of the Doctor, who was practically a stranger. Actually he **was **a stranger.

"Was it that Jimmy Stone bloke?" The Doctor asked, trying to figure out what had upset her so much.

"Y-yeah. How- how'd you know?"

"I heard you mention him, so I assumed it was him that got you upset. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, I would actually. But not here. Can we go back to my room? It makes me feel safer." Rose said, finally getting control of her tears.

"Sure. Why don't I grab the chips, yeah? A little comfort food while we talk, okay?" The Doctor asked as he went over to the stove and grabbed her fish-and-chips.

"Thanks Doctor. Really it means a lot."

"Don't mention it. And it's alright if you want to call me John. That is, if it makes you more comfortable." The Doctor, John, said as he opened the door and lead her back to her room.

"Thanks Doc- John." rose said as he led her down the very confusing hallway toward her room. She couldn't understand how they could find any room in this maze of doors. Though, now that she could take a look, she realized that all of the doors were different and they each had something to hint at what lay behind their wooden barriers. John stopped in front of a pink door that had very complicated golden swirls etched into it.

"Huh. The old girl must have done this while we were talking and eating." John commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Hm? Oh, the etchings. They weren't there this morning. The TARDIS must have put them there. It's your name in Gallifreyan." He said as if that cleared up everything.

"Galliwhat? What's that?"

"It's a language we created back at the orphanage. Sort of a way to communicate with each other without anyone knowing what we were saying. We still use it now as a matter of fact. Not often, but we do use it. So you wanted to talk, yeah?" The Doctor said turning the knob and opening the door. Rose stepped in and went to the bed. The Doctor followed and sat next to her, holding out the chip bag. She took one and tossed into her mouth, moaning as her tongue processed the flavor.

"Mmm... These are gorgeous! You weren't lying when you said you were a good cook." Rose said, trying to delay their conversation.

"Rose... Are you sure you want to talk about this? You don't have to if you're not comfortable." The Doctor asked, making sure she wasn't doing this just because she felt she had to.

"No, I want to. Really I do, it's just that I haven't talked to anybody about it since it happened. Everyone's either already heard, or didn't need to know. But I do want to tell you. I just don't know how." Rose said, sounding completely miserable.

"Just start from the beginning. Who was Jimmy Stone?" The Doctor asked, trying to understand Rose's pain.

"He was my boyfriend. He was older than me, about 18, where as I was only 15. I thought I loved him at the time. But I had it wrong. He wasn't my first boyfriend, or the first person I thought I loved, but he was my first. As in the big first. On the night of my 16th birthday I ran away from home with Jimmy. We moved to a flat he had in Cardiff and lived together like a proper couple for a few months. Everythin' was perfect. But then Jimmy started to get rough. At first it was just a few slaps, after which he would apologize and try to help the pain. I knew he had a temper, I'd seen it before, but that was the first time he had ever hit me, so I ignored it. After that it only got worse. He would hit me for the most minor things and he stopped apologizing. I tried to leave a few times, but he would always stop me and beat me when we got back to his flat. Mickey found out where I was eventually and got me out while Jimmy was at work. He took me back to Mum's and called the police on Jimmy. He was arrested and sent to jail for seven years. He got a longer sentence 'cos he had a record of violent tendencies. I'm still scared to death of Cardiff 'cause of him. I keep thinkin' he'll come back to kill me when he gets out." Rose was crying again and holding on to the Doctor for dear life. He was rigid with anger for Jimmy Stones. He had taken a young, underage, innocent girl and turned her into a helpless victim. If he ever found Jimmy Stone he knew nothing could stop his Oncoming Storm side from showing.

The Doctor soothed Rose and held her until she fell asleep. He put her under the covers and turned off the light before shuting the door. He went into his room, which was suddenly across the hall and looked up Jimmy Stones. He found out that Jimmy was being released tomorrow for 'good behavior'. He decided to tell his brothers about this and 'meet' with Jimmy the next day when he gets released. With that he closed his laptop, changed into his jim-jams and went to bed.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter two! I know you guys have been waiting for it so there it is. As I did with my other story YANA, one, that's right just one, more review will get you the next chapter. I will be changing the status from complete to in-progress just so you know. Well I think that's it. Remember to review. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp here it it. Just so you know, all three of the Doctors will be going all Oncoming Storm on Jimmy Stones. You have been warned.**

* * *

The Doctor woke up early and went to grab his brothers. His anger from the night before had not subsided in sleep. If anything it grew. He had had dreams, or rather nightmares, of what Rose had told him. He remembered walking into a strange flat that was most definitely in Cardiff and finding her beaten, bloodied and bruised, almost beyond recognition. He remembered taking her back to his home in Sexy. He was now trying to find his brothers. He found them in the main room, the 'console' room, recalibrating something or other. They looked up and saw the look of pure anger on his face. They recognized the look well, because they had similar expressions that they used. He was the Oncoming Storm.

"Are you okay Ten?" Jon asked, using his childhood nickname. John looked at his brother, whom he called Eleven, and tried to calm his features. It didn't work.

"No. I need to talk to you about something. It has to do with Rose. You too Nine. Though be warned that you aren't going to like what you hear." Nine (Jonathan) and Eleven looked at each other and nodded. They followed Ten to his room and sat down on his bed, waiting for him to begin.

"Last night after Rose called her mum you saw how she was crying, right?" He paused and looked at his brothers, who nodded. "Well I figured she might want to talk about it so I took her back to her room. She was a little wary at first, but she eventually started to talk. She was upset because her mum had reminded her of a man called Jimmy Stones. When she was fifteen he had become her boyfriend. He was eighteen. She told me that he had been her first. The, um, BIG first. Apparently on the night of her sixteenth birthday Jimmy convinced her to run away with him. They moved to Cardiff, so best not mention it. While they were there they lived in the same flat and Jimmy got a job. He kept Rose at the flat, and I'm pretty sure he was very possessive and prone to jealousy. Now you might not want to hear this next part, but you need to know so prepare yourself for the worst. He beat her. She said it started as a few slaps here and there, but it got worse. When it first started he would apologize and he would be sweet to her until the next incident. Then he realized he could hit her without her doing anything. He realized that she had to stay with him, because she had no where else to go. So he stopped apologizing and the beatings got worse. Finally Mickey found her and brought her home. They told the police and Jimmy was arrested and sent to jail. He was sentenced for seven years because he had a record of violent tendancies. _But_ he's being released today for 'good behavior'." You could practically see the air quotes. The other Doctors looked at each other and nodded. They knew exactly what needed to be done.

"We need to tell Star." Nine suggested. Ten thought about it for a bit and nodded.

"She should know, yes, but she needs to stay here. I don't want to leave Rose alone." Ten told his brothers and they exchanged a look. They both knew that John had never been this protective of one of his 'strays', as the TARDIS called them. There was definitely something about Rose Tyler that brought out a side to Ten that had only been hinted at before. Eleven and Nine felt it too, just not as strong as their brother. They all stood up and went to their sister's room.

When they reached their sister's door they stopped and listened before knocking on the door. They had all learned their lesson last time they had just opened the door and walked in. Sadly what they had saw is not appropriate to be written down by anyone, ever. They waited for early thirty minutes before Star opened the door. Her hair was still in the rat's nest it had formed into while she slept. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and she still looked half asleep.

"What the hell do you want? Do you know what time it is?" Star growled at them.

"It's five in the morning. And we need a favor." Ten told her as he rushed past her into her room. It was spacious with red carpeting and orange walls. She had painted a mural on all of the walls depicting a forest of trees with orange bark and silver leaves. On a different wall there was what appeared to be a city encased with glass settled between two red mountains capped with snow. Her ceiling was a strange star-filled sky, but none of the constellations were familiar. She had dubbed this place Gallifrey and it was where most of their childhood games had taken place. John always loved his sister's room, it reminded him of their childhood. But he was to angry and focused to be calmed by it today. He spun to face his siblings and quickly explained what was happening to his sister. As he had suspected she had wanted to come with him and show Jimmy a thing or two about violence. But he and his brothers convinced her that it would be best to stay here with Rose.

"And one more thing. Don't tell Rose where we are. I don't want her panicking or coming after us. Call Jack over if you have to, but keep her occupied. I have a feeling she's a trouble magnet." John turned and left the room, followed slowly by Jon and Jonathan. Star watched them leave and then closed and locked her door. She flopped down on her bed and tried to go back to sleep. Surprisingly she feel asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Rose woke up to the feeling of lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes expecting the Doctor, but when she did she saw a pair of piercing blue eyes. However it was not Jonathan. The man leaning over her was a young man, around John's age. She had no idea who he was.

"Who the bloody hell are you!" Rose said as she scrambled away from the mysterious man. He just laughed and pulled back from her.

"Hello. Captian Jack Harkness, and you are?" Jack told her in an American accent. He somehow made just introducing himself a pick-up line.

"Don't. Just don't" a familiar American accent told him from the doorway.

"You Smiths never let me have any fun. Well, there was that time in Rome." Jack winked at Star from his place beside Rose's bed.

"I thought we said we were never going to speak of that again!" Star entered the room and pulled Jack away from Rose. "Now come on, we need to keep Rose busy."

"Oh I can think of a way to keep Rose busy, and we wouldn't even have to leave this room." Jack winked at Rose this time, making her blush.

"No. She's special to Ten, so don't even think about it." Star started to pull on his arm again. Rose finally spoke up.

"Who's Ten?" Star looked at her and then looked back to Jack, warning him with her eyes to behave.

"Ten is one of John's nicknames. We started calling him that because Jon, Jonathan and him wanted to be doctors, which is somewhat where Doctor came from. Jonathan is Nine, because he was nine when he decided to be a doctor. Jon is Eleven because he was eleven when he decided, and John is Ten, because..."

"He was ten when he decided to be a doctor, I get it." Rose finished for her.

"Well I don't call him that for that reason. In fact I have my own nickname for him. I call him Ten-inch." Jack winked again, and combined with his comment it caused Rose to blush a very deep red.

"JACK! I do not want to hear that about my brother!" Star shouted, smacking him on the arm. Jack just laughed. Eventually they left her room, allowing Rose to change, though Jack volunteered to 'keep watch'. Rose found them in the console room talking. They spent the rest of the day just chatting, and flirting in Jack's case. They didn't stop until the Doctors came home carrying an unconscious John Smith ten hours after they left.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Okay so you're wondering what happened right? So why don't I tell you...**

* * *

_Ten hours earlier..._

The three Doctors stepped out of the blue police car. John looked up at the old brick building and felt disgust. Inside that building, being released at this very moment, was the man who had caused Rose, **his** Rose, so much pain. 'Oh, that was a bit possessive, wasn't it? Not sure where that came from. Feels right though.' He turned to his brothers and pulled out his 'psychic paper'. His brothers pulled out theirs and they entered the building. They went right up to the main desk and flashed the papers at the guard there.

"Hello! I'm John Smith and these are my associates, Jon and Jonathan Smith. We're here to pick up Jimmy Stones. We're his probation officers." John gave the officer his best reassuring smile. The guard still looked doubtful, but there was nothing he could do, because at that moment Jimmy Stones himself stepped out into the entry room. It took all of John's strength not to just punch him in the face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jon clench his fist. Which was slightly worrisome. Jon was, by far, the least violent of the Smith siblings. Guess it was his raising. John silently calmed himself and forced a smile on his face. He stretched out his hand.

"Hello! John Smith! These are my associates, Jon and Jonathan Smith. We're not related, if that's what you're thinking, it's just a common name. We're your probation workers. Weelll... Not really, actually I'm your probation worker, these two just came along for the ride. And yet they never chip in for petrol. Bit rude, don't you think? But then I tend to ramble on a bit. These two are supposed to stop me once I go too far."

"And that would be are cue to stop him. Jon Smith. Spelled J-O-N not J-O-H-N like his. Very nice to meet you. Or not. Haven't really had a look at your file. For all I know, you could be a psychopath. And as I always say, 'only one psychopath per car'. Though, that usually gets ignored. Nice to have you with us though. Very good." Jon said shaking a very bewildered Jimmy Stones' hand.

"Alright, enough of you two pretty boys. Shove off! I'm Jonathan Smith. Now we need to get in the car if we want to get to the community center on time." Jonathan butted in, shoving Jon away and pulling Jimmy outside to the car. Jon and John followed at a slightly slower pace. John turned back to wave to the still shocked security guard. He then pulled out his sonic screwdriver and changed the setting before using it on the guard. Now the guard would have no memory of them or Jimmy Stones.

John bounced down the steps in a falsely chipper mood. Inside he was boiling. He looked at Jimmy in his factory ripped jeans and his too tight Happy Mondays T-shirt. His hair was dirty blonde and hung in his cold, gray eyes. He had one piercing in his left ear and he walked around like he owned the place. It made John sick to his stomach to think that Rose could have ever loved this guy. Mickey the Idiot was better than this! Hell, **Jack **was better than this! John realized he was scowling and made every effort to stop. Luckily Jimmy didn't notice.

"**This** is your car? When are you livin', the sixties? They've got better cars mate. You should upgrade." Jimmy said as he gingerly slid into the backseat. John's eyes narrowed. He really didn't like people insulting Sexy. Lucky for Jimmy his brothers knew how he would take that comment and held him back. John could feel his hatred for Jimmy growing by the second. He climbed into the driver's seat and started his beloved car. John stayed quiet the entire time, as did Jon and Jonathan, a feat so rare it has to be carved in stone to be remembered. Jimmy however talked all the way from the prison to the abandoned community center that John had found. Jimmy continued to talk as they entered the building, all the way to the old gym. And the only reason he stopped talking in the gym was because John told him to shut up.

"Oi! You can't talk to me like that! You're my probation worker! I'll report you to the coppers!" Jimmy started up again.

"God you're thick! That's why you're so great. You have to be Mr. Thick Thick Thickity Thickface from Thicktown, Thickania." John taunted him. Then he decided to add one more thing for good measure. "And so's your dad!"

"What you insultin' me dad for? And what'cha mean I'm thick?" Jimmy looked around him in confusion. Ten just laughed.

"Do you honestly think we look like probation workers? Honestly?" Then he burst into laughter again, followed by his brothers.

"What'cha laughin' at me for? Oi! You lot! Who are you then?!" Jimmy said frantically.

The Doctors instantly sobered and straightened up. They all had identical expressions on their faces and a smart man would have run screaming from the building. But then Jimmy Stones had never been known for his brains.

"We're the people the monsters have nightmares about." John intoned.

"We're the Destroyers of Worlds." Jonathan added.

"We're the Oncoming Storms." Jon added on.

"We're the Doctors." Jonathan continued.

"Basically..." John started.

"Run." Jon finished. And Jimmy did run, not much good it did him though. All of the doors were locked and there weren't any windows. By the time the Doctors caught him he was worn out and out of breath. They circled him and closed in.

"Oh God! What're you gonna do to me? I never did anything to you I swear!" Jimmy pleaded with them.

"It's not what you did to us Jimmy Stones." John told him glowering. He took a step forward and leaned in. "It's what you did to Rose Tyler." With that he punched Jimmy, knocking the younger man out. He turned to his brothers and nodded. Jimmy had wanted to be in control of everyone around him, and they were going to make that happen.

They picked Jimmy up and put him in a trolley they found in the building. Then they tied him up and left him on the front step of North Wales Asylum with a note telling them exactly how he was to be treated. They signed it 'Torchwood', figuring Jack wouldn't mind.

They started to head home but they received a call. An 'army' of Ood were 'attacking' a very swanky party and they had to stop it. It should have been easy, run in collect the Ood and take them back to their compound and go back home. It wasn't. As they were leaving the compound one of the Ood developed 'red-eye' and attacked John. He was knocked unconscious and the Ood had time to start ripping him up before Jon and Jonathan were able to pull him off and get him locked up. They gave very specific instructions to Ood Sigma on how to take care of him. Then they picked up John and entered his car. They started it and drove back to the TARDIS. Jonathan drove and Jon was in the back with John. They really hoped he would be okay.

* * *

"Oh my god! John!" Rose jumped up from her seat and rushed over to her Doctor. He was still unconscious, but it was obvious he must be in pain.

"Star go and prepare the Med Bay. Jack and Rose, go help Star. Go now!" Jonathan commanded as he and Jon carried John. Jack and Star hurried off, but Rose hesitated.

"Shouldn't we take him to a hospital?"

"We can't go to the hospital Rose." Jon said.

"Well why not?" Rose said indignantly. The Smiths exchanged a panicked look.

"We have two hearts Rose. It's a genetic mutation that is unique to us, as far as we know. If we went to the hospital, they would try to lock us up and test us. They would want to study us to see if we reacted differently than normal humans. It's bad enough trying to hide the fact that our bodies run cooler than most as it is. Not to mention the respiratory bypass. Then there's the whole not-having-to-blink-for-at-least-a-minute thing. And besides, don't they say Doctors make the worst patients?" The bow tie Doctor explained. Rose took this new information fairly well, considering. It was a bit weird, though it did explain a few things. Like how when she rested her head on Ten's chest she heard 'da-da-da-dum' instead of 'da-dum da-dum'.

"Okay, no hospital. But don't you have a Med Center, or something? This place seems to have everything else, why not an emergency room?" Rose asked, looking at the two other Doctors as they struggled to keep her Doctor off the floor. They nodded and moved to go to the Med Bay. Rose followed, figuring they were going to somewhere they could help him. They reached a door that looked like something you would find in a hospital. They lay him down on an examination table and told Star, Jack and Rose what to get. Then the three 'nurses' grabbed the ointments and bandages. The two Doctors had removed John's jacket and shirts to let them see the extent of his damages. He had one or two broken ribs and quite a few scrapes and bruises. It was bad, but he had sustained worse. Not that Rose knew that. She was struggling between sobbing and pulling John close and finding whoever did this and inflicting the same, three times over. She settled on the third option, holding back her feelings and fixing him up before going to her room and breaking down.

"So what little bugger did this to him?" Rose asked as she handed her supplies to his brothers, who then started bandaging his bruised ribs.

"An Ood. They're normally peaceful, but this one had a disease called red-eye. Not the kind your thinking of. This one alters the mind, makes them dangerous. He got lucky." Jon explained. Rose nodded.

"So why did you go out? It couldn't have been just for this. You or Star would have said, which means you're hiding something. So spill, or else. You've never been slapped by a Tyler and believe me you don't ever want to. So tell me now." Rose crossed her arms and glared at the two conscious male Smiths. They exchanged a look and nodded to each other.

"We went out because of Jimmy Stones." Jonathan said in his normal gruff Northern accent.

Rose's movements froze and a look of pure fear mixed with hatred came over her face.

"Jimmy Stones. As in Jimmy Stones from my past, Jimmy Stones, or..?" Rose trailed off, letting one of the Doctors fill in the gap.

"Your Jimmy Stones. He was released from jail for 'good behavior' today. John thought we might take it upon ourselves to escort him to a more comfortable place. We heard about what he did to you and decided to do something to try to keep you safe. Figured he might like the mental hospital. Bit more freedom of movement and better security. Also no early release." Jon explained in his soft caring way. Rose didn't know whether to be scared for her life, or grateful that the Doctor would do that for her. She decided on angry.

"What the bloody hell was he thinkin'?! You coulda been killed! Why on Earth would he do somethin' so bloody stupid?!" Rose screamed at them.

"He wanted you safe." Rose felt all her anger drain away. She sighed and went back to watching them bandage him. Then something they said registered with her.

"What'cha mean, mental hospital?" Rose demanded.

"Oh, you, um, you caught that did you? Um, yeah we may have tied up Jimmy and left him on the steps of North Wales asylum. In a trolley." Eleven said and winced, expecting one of her Tyler slaps. He didn't get one. Instead she burst out laughing.

"You- left him in- a mental- hospital?" Rose managed to get out between chuckles. The Doctors nodded as they continued working on their brother. Satisfied he was going to be fine they began putting his shirts and jacket back on. Rose was still laughing and Jack had started to join her. Soon Star was joining in too. Only Eleven and Nine remained somber.

"Will you cut that out? Ten is unconscious and badly hurt, don't you get that?" Jonathan demanded. They instantly stopped and Rose's eyes darkened. A tear formed in they corner of her eye and she blinked trying to keep herself from breaking down over a man she hardly knew.

"Will he be okay?" She asked in a small voice. Star answered for her brothers.

"He'll be fine. We've survived a lot worse, this is nothing. Don't worry, Doctor isn't just a nickname for them. They can take care of him, better than your doctors even. Trust us." Star said as she tried to lead Rose away from him, but Rose was stuck.

"I-I should be here when he wakes up." Rose stuttered. She hadn't taken her gaze off him yet. Behind her Star exchanged a knowing look with her brothers, the conscious ones at least. Jack was waiting by the door and was getting impatient.

"Come on, lets leave the lovebirds alone. I'm sure Rose wants alone time with her Doctor." Jack said as he grabbed Star's arm. Rose blushed, but kept her eyes on John. Everyone left and closed the door behind them. Rose found a chair had been pushed up behind her and she sat down.

"I know you can't hear me, probably. I hope you can't hear me, 'cause that would be embarrassing. This is really weird, I mean we just met, but I can't help feel a connection with you. I feel safe with you. Safer than I've ever felt before. From the moment you grabbed my hand I felt better than I had ever felt before. I know this probably sounds completely bonkers, but I think I love you. I know it's impossible, but that's what I feel like. This feels completely different from anything I've felt before, but it feels right. I don't know if its actually love or not, but I know that I'm scared of what might happen if you don't wake up. I don't know what I'd do without you. It's mad, I've survived nineteen years without you, but that's the thing. Before you I was just surviving, now I feel like I'm **living**. And that's just from hanging out in your house with your family. I don't know how I'll feel when we start traveling. But I know that you have to wake up for that to happen. So please, for me, wake up." Nothing happened and Rose sighed. She grabbed his hand and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Help me, Doctor." With that he sat up, making Rose jump about fifty feet in the air.

"Hello Rose Tyler! And how was your day?" The Doctor asked in a chipper voice, like he had just walked in the door after a walk. Rose stared at him in absolute shock.

Then she slapped him with all her might.

* * *

**Well that was Chapter Three. Don't forget, 3 reviews gets you another chapter! It will continue in this pattern for as long as this story takes. I will update after I get the reviews, so don't worry! See you next chap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so I've been busy writing my other stories and getting over a serious case of writers block. Sorry about that.**

* * *

"Oi! What was that for?" The Doctor asked, incredulously, rubbing his jaw. Rose glared at him.

"What the bloody hell do you think you were doing you bloody idiot?! Goin' out and messin' in my business when you have no right to! I told you my story because I thought it would help, not so you'd go out and be a bloody vigilante with your soddin' brothers!" Rose screamed at him. The Doctor looked at her stunned for a moment before remembering what she was talking about. He got angry himself and snapped back at her.

"Would you have preferred I had done nothing and you spent the rest of your life in fear? Do you want your family and friends in danger, not to mention yourself? Would you prefer that? Do you want me to go back to the asylum and tell them, 'Oh never mind, I'll just take him out now, thanks'? Do you want him to hunt you down and finish what he started? DO YOU?" He screamed at her. Rose stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe this was the same man who had held her as she cried last night. Her eyes teared up and a single tear feel.

The Doctor's face fell and he pulled her to him. She resisted the hug at first, but he just held her tighter. She sobbed into his chest, making his shirt damp, but he didn't care. He just held her and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeated, and stroked her hair. She sniffled and it seemed like her tears were slowing down. She pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I got you all wet." She whispered into his chest. He stroked her hair away from her face.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I got so angry. I really shouldn't have. I'm sorry." He said, brushing away a tear. She smiled up at him.

"It's okay, I started it." She said, sniffling. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hanky. He handed it to her and she whipped away the tears and blew her nose slightly.

"Yes, but that's no excuse. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I was stupid of me to mess in your affairs. I'm sorry." He told her, accepting the solid hanky gingerly. He threw it behind him, not caring where it landed. Rose's eyeliner had run down her cheeks and was now drying with her tears.

"Ugh. I probably look a right mess. I must be really scary like this." She said, turning away and trying to wipe away her tear streaks. John just turned her around and gently wiped them away her tears with his thumb. He smiled at her slightly.

"You look, and always will look, beautiful. Nothing would change that. You could be covered in goo and you would still be beautiful." He told her in a hushed voice. Rose stared at him and blushed at his compliment. She was a bit uncomfortable, how do you respond to that? She just blushed deeper as he continued to stare at her.

"Doctor. I- um I just- aw screw it." She grabbed his tie and pulled him to her. She pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss. The Doctor just sat there, completely shocked for about a minute. Then just as Rose was about to pull away, he started to respond. Rose's tentative kiss soon turned passionate.

"Hey, Rosie I was just checking to see if the Doc was- oh, sorry." Jack had poked his head in the door, only to find Ten and Rose locked in a passionate kiss. He quickly ducked back out and walked down the hallway. As he was walking he came across Nine going in the opposite direction.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you." Jack warned him. Nine just did a quick about-face and followed Jack back to the sitting room. He noticed as he was sitting down that Ten's chair had been enlarged slightly. He also noticed Rose's chair, which had started out a slightly smaller, pinker version of Ten's, was now the same color as his coat. He sat down in it and counted to ten, waiting for Ten and Rose to appear. Just as he thought they appeared almost as soon as he finished counting.

Ten's hair was mussed, more so than usual, and he had that dazed 'I just got snogged' look of his. Rose's cheeks were a shade very similar to that of her namesake.

"Hey Doc, the just got snogged look suits you." Jack teased him from his chair. Rose blushed deeper and Ten cleared his throat uncomfortably. They looked at the chairs, and, realizing that they would have to share Ten's seat, sat down together. They still looked slightly embarrassed, and the stares were not helping.

"Okay, what?" John snapped at them after the awkwardness had reached astronomical proportions.

"Just wondering if we'll have to watch you two be all couple-y. Well more than you already are." Jack told then, still studying them.

"I don't do domestic. If you two are going to start cuddling and stuff, I'd prefer it if you did it somewhere else. I will not have the TARDIS become domestic." Jonathan warned them, though his tone was slightly joking. John glared at him slightly.

"Yes, it's bad enough when Amy and Rory come by, at least they leave eventually. But you two, being here all the time?" Jon shuddered slightly. John rolled his eyes. He turned to his sister, expecting her to add something.

"Well? Are you going to make some remark about me and Rose?" He asked her. Star just tucked a peice of hair behind her ear.

"Honestly, I think it'll be nice to have another girl on board, who _isn't_ a ginger. We tend to, um, well..." She trailed off and took a deep breath. "You all know how we are around non-gingers, right? Well, imagine us doing that to another ginger. Not pretty. Having Rose here will be a welcome break. Just don't go around snogging Ten 24/7, otherwise I may have to beat you with a shovel." Everyone, especially Ten and Rose, looked at her like she was about to murder them all, which could very well happen. "A vague disclaimer is nobodies friend." She replied to their shocked faces.

"So, you're all okay with me being a part of John's life?" Rose asked tentatively. She knew they had been somewhat joking, but she didn't know how much. They smiled at her and nodded. She breathed out a breath she had been unconsciously holding and felt John do the same beside her.

"Honestly, did you think we would deny John the little bit of happiness he's had in a long time? We're cruel, but not that cruel." Star joked. Rose grinned at her Doctor and he grinned back.

"Well, if you're going to be staying with us for a while, we should get you situated. You'll need a map of the hallways, a door guide, and a key. We should also give you a security test, can't be too safe around here. If you clear with our system then we'll show you the outside. You might just find out where you are after all. Once we get that settled, you can pop back home and get some of your things. Don't know how long you'll be staying, so pack a lot." Jon told her. Rose perked up at the thought of seeing her mum again. She was also curious as to where they were. She turned to John and grinned. He grinned back and took her hand.

"So I'll finally be able to see what your mysterious house looks like?" Rose asked, cheekily.

"Who ever said anything about a house?" He said, raising one of his eyebrows in that sexy way of his. Rose was about to ask him what he meant, but was stopped by Jon stuffing an armful of papers into her arms. She blinked a bit and stood there with a stake of papers clutched in her arms.

"Um, Eleven? What are all of these for?" She asked, slightly confused at the bulk of the papers. Eleven just looked at her like it was the most obvious think in the world.

"They're the maps and door-guides. What else would they be?" He asked her, being the confused one now. Rose lifted the papers to her eye level and looked at them.

"It's an awful lot, don't'cha think? How many doors are there in this place?" She asked Jon, still slightly baffled by the sheer amount of paper in her hands.

"Nine hundred, twenty-five thousand, three hundred, annndd... eighty-six if memory serves. But then, the TARDIS is always adding and deleting rooms. And then she sometimes changes the door. We tried to keep up manually, but after the first, oh, twenty changes, we decided to just give up. What you have in your hands is an extensive and very thorough map of every corridor, hallway, door, and, in some cases, rooms themselves. They're printed on a special paper we may or may not have stolen from a group called Time Agents. It's slightly psychic, but we've tuned it in to the frequency of the TARDIS, so it should only broadcast the rooms and maps." John explained for his brother. Rose still looked slightly overwhelmed, so her Doctor took the papers for her. She smiled at him in thanks.

"Right, I'll take you for that security test now. Star, do you mind helping?" Jonathan asked his sister. She immediately jumped up.

"Of course. I'll go ahead and get everything set up, okay?" Star asked, already inching toward the door. Nine sighed and waved his hand for her to go practically ran out the door.

"What was that about?" Rose asked after Star left. Nine turned to her and shrugged.

"It's Star, we never know why she does anything. We stopped tying to figure her out back at the orphanage. Anyways, come on follow me then." He motioned her out the door and into the hallway. He took the lead and led her down the very confusing hallways and past some very interesting colored and shaped doors. He stopped at a plain, glossy black door with a small slide-open window at eye-level. He rapped on the door in a pattern similar to their heartbeat. *knock-knock-knock-knock*. Star opened the door and Nine gestured for Rose to go in first.

The room Rose stepped into was like none of the other rooms she had been in. Granted, she had only been in her room, the kitchen, the lounge, the console room, and the infirmary. This room was dark and very sparse. There was a table, two chairs, a computer, and some very strange wires attached to the computer. Jonathan gestured for Rose to sit in the chair on the side with the wires. He went around to the side with the monitor and sat down. Star stood off to the side with her arms folded across her chest. Jonathan started up the computer and typed some things into it. He appeared to read something, then he waved Star forward.

She paused when she reached Rose's side of the table. Rose was a bit curious about what was going on and started to ask her about it. Star leaned forward and grabbed one of the wires. It was only then that Rose saw that they have little suction cups on them. Star put the one she had in her hand on Rose's forehead, then reached for another.

"Hold on a bloody minute! What's goin' on, why're you puttin' those wires on me? Oi! I'm talkin' to you!" Rose demanded. Jonathan and Star paid no mind and continued with whatever it was they were doing. She knew they weren't going to hurt her, but something about this whole situation seemed wrong.

Star finished putting on the wires onto Rose's head and nodded to Jonathan.

"Right, this may hurt for a bit, but it's just a small electric shock that's all." He told Rose, finally addressing her. He clicked something and, like he said, Rose felt a small electric shock go through her head. But a second later it was gone.

"Now Rose, I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer them as honestly as possible. Try to answer in either yes or no when possible. If it gets too personal, just say so, okay?" Jonathan asked her, pausing in his clacking and clicking.

"Yeah, alright. Go ahead." Rose said. Star handed Nine a small clip board. He took it and scanned to paper.

"Have you ever had a job that was related to the military or government?" He asked. Rose thought for a moment.

"No." She said, remembering to only answer in yes or no. He nodded and checked something off on his clip board.

"Have you ever been part of a religious or political group that operated outside the norm?" He asked, scanning down his list.

"No." Rose answered, this time quicker.

"Do you have any kind of criminal record?" He asked after ticking something else off on his clipboard.

"Um, yes." Rose said, a bit shyly. It wasn't any thing big. In fact, she hadn't really done anything. Jimmy Stones had slipped a bottle of Pilsner into her bag at the grocery store and she had accidentally walked out with it.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "If you have a criminal record, is it for a small crime?" He asked, again from the sheet.

"Yes." She answered quickly. He ticked it off.

"Have you ever been in contact with eerily advanced technology before you met us?" He asked. Rose thought for a minute and couldn't think of anything that might qualify as 'eerily advanced'.

"No." Jonathan nodded and ticked something off.

"Do you have any cases of mental illness in your family?" He asked and Rose thought. Despite her mum's, lets say 'uniqueness', her family had a clean bill of mental health.

"No." She answered. Jonathan ticked something off.

"Have you ever had sexual intercourse?" He winced a bit when he asked that. Rose did too, but figured that if he didn't have to ask it, he wouldn't.

"Yes." Mentally she added, 'unfortunately'. He ticked off his sheet.

"Have you ever been pregnant?" He asked. Rose froze for a moment before answering 'no'. Again he ticked something.

"Do you have any terminal illnesses, or any other chronic illness we should know about?" He asked. Rose knew that she had a clean bill of health (she had just gone to the Doctors's office for her yearly check-up).

"No." He checked something.

"Are you able to run long distances without running out of breath?" He asked her. Rose smiled slightly at that. In high school, before Jimmy Stones ruined it, she had been on the track team.

"Yes." Again Jonathan ticked something off.

"Do you plan on staying with us for an extended period of time?" He asked and Rose quickly answered 'yes'. He ticked and moved on with the next one.

"Are you currently in a romantic relationship?" Star snorted from where she was leaning on the wall. Nine shot her a Look and she shut up. Rose blushed a little, but answered the question.

"Yes." Jonathan ticked off another spot on his chart.

"Have you consummated this relationship?" He asked and Rose blushed even more. Star had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Uh, n-no." Again the tick.

"Would this person be a distraction at work?" Again, Star had to stifle her giggle.

"Mmm... Most definitely." Rose answered, being honest like he told her to be. Jonathan ticked.

"If you had to choose between your life and the safety of this person, would you choose your life?" Jonathan asked. Rose was starting to get suspicious, well okay she had been suspicious to begin with.

"No." Jonathan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He just ticked.

"Do you like Coldplay?" It was Rose's turn to raise an eyebrow. Jonathan just shrugged.

"Yes." Jonathan ticked and Star groaned a little.

"Do you like cookies?" Okay, the questions were starting to get a little weird, but Rose would answer all of them.

"Yes." She answered and Jonathan ticked.

"Have you ever done drugs or any type of narcotic?" Jonathan asked. "And beer does not count." He told her, practically reading her mind.

"No, I have not." She answered and Jonathan ticked his paper.

"I am now going to describe a situation to you. You are out with one of the Doctors, trying to save the world from a hostile terrorist take over. You are trapped, with no plausible way to escape. The Doctor has just figured out a way to save the Earth. He turns to you and says, 'I could save the Earth, but loose you.' How do you respond?"

Rose barely had to think about her answer. "Then do it." Jonathan smiled and wrote down her answer on his sheet.

"One last question. If one of the Doctors sent you back to your family, but left himself in danger, would you do everything in your power to get back to him?" Rose knew the answer before he even finished the question.

"Yes. And I would do the same for everyone here." Jonathan ticked and set down the clip board. He clicked on something on the computer and scanned whatever it was showing.

"Congratulations Rose Tyler, you passed the security exam with flying colors. You are now free to see the outside of our beloved TARDIS." Jonathan stood up and Rose followed. Star was the last to leave, because she had to tidy up the room. They made their way to the console room and saw John, Jon and Jack waiting for them. Beside her Jonathan nodded and John's face lit up with a grin.

"So, Rose Tyler, are you ready to see where you are?" John asked, with a slightly mad look on his face. Rose giggled.

"What is it with everyone and using my full name?" She asked the Smith family, and Jack. They just shrugged.

"Alright Doctor John Smith, I'll follow you to the outside." Rose said, moving to take John's hand. He clasped their hands together and moved to the double doors at the front of the room.

"Prepare yourself, Rose Marion Tyler. You are not going to believe where you are." With that he opened the door and stepped into a lift, taking Rose with him. He closed the door and they started to move up. It felt like miles, but Rose couldn't know whether it was or not. When they finally stopped, John paused for a moment.

"Rose, please try not to be angry or upset, okay?" He asked, one hand on the door handle.

Rose nodded, but wasn't to sure if she should have when he opened the door and revealed her nightmare.

* * *

**Okay, that's it. I finally finished this chapter. Romano's-Mafia-Princess, you're welcome. Well, I guess I'll see you next chapter. Remember to review. This time it's four reviews. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y u no review? Okay that just felt wrong. I am never writing in text-talk ever again. But seriously, why didn't anyone review. Okay, one person reviewed. One! But because I'm kind, I'll update now. But you will review this chapter. _You will._ **

* * *

"Cardiff? Cardiff, Wales? The same Cardiff where Jimmy Stones beat me? The same Cardiff I have nightmares about almost every single night? You live _here_? And you didn't think to tell me?" She accused the Doctor standing next to her. He opened his mouth to explain, but she didn't want to hear it. She stormed off.

"Where are you going?" John asked, suddenly beside her.

"Home. I'm catching a bus and I'm going back home." She told him, trying to quicken her pace. He kept up with her easily.

"Just come back with me. I can give you a ride." He pleaded with her. Rose didn't hesitate, she just kept walking.

"I am not going back to you and your weird family. You can take your TARDIS and your Sexy and your bleedin' terrorists and keep 'em for yourself. I don't want any part of your world and I don't want any part of you, got it?" She said, still trying to storm away from him. He was still able to keep up with her. 'Damn his long, muscular, lean, runners legs!' She silently cursed.

"You can't just get a bus all the way back to London. Please, just let me drive you home. After that I promise you will never hear from me or my family ever again. Just, let me drive you home. Please?" He pleaded with her. She finally turned, which was a very bad idea, seeing as how that brought her face to face with his deep, soulful chocolate brown eyes. 'Damn him and his sexy eyes!' She finally just gave up.

"Okay. You can drive me home as long as you promise I will never see you, your family, or Jack ever again. Do you promise?" She asked him, trying to avoid looking at his beautiful eyes. He grinned at her and held up a hand.

"I promise that you will never see me, my family, or Captian Jack Harkness ever again." He swore to her. She didn't quite believe him.

"Swear on something important." She added. He thought briefly and then smiled, thinking of the perfect thing.

"I swear on bananas that you, Rose Marion Tyler, will never see me, John Theta Smith, my family, Jonathan Sigma Smith, Jon Benjamin Smith, and Megan Beta Smith, or Captain Jack Boe Harkness, ever again." The Doctor swore, still holding up his hand. While anyone else would think that he was joking, Rose knew that he was completely serious. 'He really loves bananas.' She thought to herself.

"Okay." She conceded. He grinned and took her hand, dragging her back to his car at a sprint. While she really wanted to laugh at the sheer silliness of this act, she didn't. They finally reached Sexy, which was parked in an alley nearby the TARDIS entrance. He let go of her hand and rushed to the driver's side. Rose stumbled at the sudden lack of movement, but regained her balance quickly and made her way to the passenger side. She slid in and put on her seat belt. The Doctor started the car and backed out of the alley.

"Are you sure you want to go home? We could always take a detour if you want. It's up to you." John asked beside her.

"Just take me home." Rose said glibly. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the Doctor deflate slightly.

"Oh. Okay. That's fine. I guess I'll just drive you back to the Powell Estate." He said, dejectedly. Rose would have felt bad for him, but he had lied to her. He had out her in the one place she never wanted to be. He took her to the place of her nightmares. _'But he didn't know at the time.'_ 'Shut up brain, no one asked you.'

They rode the rest of the way in silence. It was unusual for the Doctor to be so quite, but Rose welcomed it. Eventually she feel asleep. When she woke up the Doctor was carrying her up the stairs to her mum's flat.

"I can go the rest of the way." She protested groggily. The Doctor showed no signs of having heard her and continued up the steps. When he reached her floor he briefly set her down to open the door. But as soon as the door had been opened he just picked her back up and carried her to her door. Again he set her down, this time to knock on her mum's door. Rose took this chance to stand on her own.

"I thought I told ya, I'm not interested in any-" Her Mum'm voice stopped when she opened the door to find the Doctor and Rose standing there.

"Hello Mum." Rose said meekly. Jackie Tyler kept her focus on the strange man beside her. Then her arm flew forward and hit the Doctor's cheek in a thundering slap.

"MUM!" Rose yelled in shock. The Doctor was cradling his cheek in pain. She faintly heard him mumble something about knowing where she got it from, but decided to let it slide.

"What do ya expect me to do? He takes you who knows where and then, after weeks of worrying, he pops back here with ya like its nothing!" Her mum tells her.

"Weeks? Whatcha mean weeks? Doctor, what does she mean weeks?" Rose is now glaring at the Doctor.

"Oh, um, yeah. You, um, kinda slept for a few days before you woke up. And the tour took a lot longer than you might have thought." The Doctor was still rubbing his cheek as he explained. Rose took a menacing step towards him.

"You knew this and you didn't tell me? What else did you keep from me?" Rose was glaring at him. He put up his hands in a sign of surrender, but Rose just took that opportunity to slap him. In the exact same spot Jackie slapped him earlier.

"Get out. Get out now! I never want to see your stupid bloody face ever again! Just get out!" Rose yelled at him. He could see the tears threatening to fall, and he desperately wanted to stay and comfort her. But, judging from the look on her and her mother's faces, that probably wasn't the best idea. So instead he turned and left, like the coward he was.

Rose turned and strode into her mum's flat. Her mum followed and closed the door.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Her mum asked her. Rose just collapsed on her bed and sobbed. Her mum sat down next to her and put her arms around her shoulders.

"I thought he loved me Mum. I really did. But he kept so much from me. I- I don't know if I can trust him Mum." She sobbed into her mum's shoulder.

"He's a man sweetheart, o'course you can't trust him. But did you love him?!" Her mum asked her, trying to sooth her broken heart.

"I do. I did. I don't know!" Rose couldn't think straight. How could she love him? She barely knew him!_ 'So? Remember how you felt when you thought he wasn't going to wake up? Remember how you felt when he kissed you? Remember how his hand fit perfectly in yours? How he held you when you broke down about Jimmy? If that's not love, what is?' _'Shut up brain! I don't want to hear it!'

"Do you want to just stay here for a few days? I think you two need to talk things out." Her mum suggested.

"No! I don't want to see him or his family ever again! I just want to get another job somewhere and live my life like nothing happened. I just want to forget about John Smith and the TARDIS and his entire messed up life!" Rose told Jackie. She had stopped crying and was now wiping at her cheeks.

"Alright hon. I heard that they were looking for secretaries at H.C. Clements, you could try there. Maybe start workin' at a tempin' agency or somethin'?" Her mum suggested. Rose nodded. She had always been a fast typer. 'Yeah, a secretary. I could do that. Something easy and normal.'

"Thanks Mum. I'll start lookin' tomorrow. I'm knackered from all the yellin' and cryin'. I'll see ya tomorrow, yeah?" Her mum nodded and left the room. Rose changed into a pair of jim-jams and got under her covers. At the same time, somewhere under Cardiff, a heartsbroken man was crawling under his covers. That night they both dreamed of the other. When they woke they had tears in their eyes.

* * *

**Well, that's the last of that chapter. So you had better review, or I really won't update the next chapter. It's just five reviews. If I were really mean, I would make nine people review to make up for last chapter, but I'm not. Right now. So review before I change my mind! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! I'm really sorry about the lack of updating, but I've been distracted by my other stories. I'll try to update more frequently, but I'm not promising anything! Read on viewers, read on!**

* * *

"Rose! Did you hear?" The loud red-head said, rushing to Rose's side. Rose laughed.

"Donna, I think everyone in London heard. Congratulations, Lance is a great man!" Rose told her friend. She had been with Donna for three months at H.C Clements. They had started at the same time and had instantly clicked. In fact, Rose was going to be Donna's maid of honor (they had planned ahead).

"I've asked for the day off, and we are going dress-hunting. I'm sure that if we left it up to Mum, she'd make all the bride's maids dress in a horrible orange color. I'm here to save you and the rest of the maids from that horrific fate." Donna said proudly. Rose laughed, grateful for the distraction. Despite having three months to get over him, Rose still found herself thinking of John Smith from time to time.

"Alright, just give me a minute to finish this memo and I'll be right there." Rose told her friend, still typing away at her computer. She finished the last sentence and typed up the closing message at record speed. She hit send and the rest was up to the system. She grabbed her bag and her coat and was out of there in a flash. Donna was waiting on the street, trying to catch a cab.

"Blimey, it's like I'm invisible! Rose, why don't you try. You always have the best luck when it comes to getting cabs." Donna said, seeing her friend standing to her side.

"Alright, but cover your ears. Remember what happened last time?" Rose asked her friend, referring to the time she whistled with Donna beside her and had made her hear ringing.

"Right, I'm not having that happen this time. Good luck Blondie." Donna said, covering her ears. Rose put her fingers to her lips and made a loud, sharp noise as she whistled. Instantly the nearest taxi pulled up beside them. Rose opened the door for her friend and climbed in after her.

"Where to luvs?" The cabbie asked.

"Chez Alison, thanks." Donna said, settling in beside Rose. The cabbie rejoined traffic and made his way toward the boutique.

"So, any ideas for your dress?" Rose asked. She had heard that you have to have an idea before you step into the shop.

"I was thinking something simple, but still elegant. No sleeves, semi-full skirt, and rhinestones down the bodice." Donna said. Rose nodded, an image already forming in her mind.

"Do you have a color scheme for the wedding? Like what color Lance's vest and things are gonna be?" Rose asked, trying to figure out the best color for the brides maid's dresses.

"I was thinking red and gold for Lance and the groomsmen, maybe pink and gold for the maids. What'cha think?" Donna said, asking her maid of honor if her picks were all right.

"Oh, I think that would be lovely! What's your limit? For spending?" Rose asked, needing to know how much they could spend on this wedding.

"Lance and my dad are paying for it. Money is not an issue!" Donna announced proudly. Rose grinned.

"Perfect!" The cabbie stopped and they paid him before stepping out. He sped away and they walked into Chez Alison.

After only one or two hours they had narrowed down the wedding dress candidates to ten plausible designs.

"How about this one? No sleeves, like you want, full skirt that's not too big, and it's got these gorgeous rhinestones on the bodice and part of the skirt." Rose said, holding up the dress in question. "And, it's on sale. That way you still have money for bridesmaids and decorations." Rose was still holding up the dress while Donna studied it.

"I'll try it on and see if it works." Donna conceded. Rose handed it off and Donna took it into the dressing room. A few minutes later she stepped out and Rose caught her breath.

"You look gorgeous!" Rose said, truthfully. Suddenly there was a sales woman beside them.

"Is this the dress you've decided on?" She asked very nicely.

"Yeah. I think this is the one for me. Rose, any other ideas? You've always got the best suggestions." Donna said turning to her best friend. Rose considered this.

"Pockets. Give it pockets. You never know when you might need a bit of spare cash or something." Rose said. Maybe it was the realist in her, but she always liked being prepared.

"Oh that's a brilliant idea! Yeah, let's give it pockets." Donna agreed. The sales woman nodded and wrote down something on her clipboard. Donna stepped back into the dressing room and emerged a few minutes later with the dress over her arm. "We'll take it. How soon can you have the alterations done?" Donna asked the woman.

"About 24 hours. When would be convenient for you to pick it up?" The sales woman asked.

"I can pick it up tomorrow." Donna told the sales woman. She nodded and went to the front to fill out an alteration form. "Alright, now we need to find you a dress. C'mon!" Donna said, pulling Rose to the bridesmaids section. They stopped when they reached the pink dresses.

"Donna..." Rose started to say, but was cut off by Donna's raised hand.

"I'm not hearin' it. You're my maid of honor, you'll be pickin' out the dresses for the other maids. Now hurry up and choose already." Donna pushed Rose toward the racks of pink dresses. Rose sighed and began to look through the dresses. She found a few candidates, but none of them seemed right. She ran down the aisle to the gold dresses and looked through them. That's where she found it. The perfect dress. Gold satin that had a similar cut to Donna's, but without all the netting stuff on it. The rhinestones down the bodice were pink, so that fit in with the color scheme. Rose looked around and found some that were similar, but had higher hemlines.

"Donna! Found them!" Rose announced excitedly. Donna came over and looked at Rose's picks. They smiled at each other and scheduled a fitting for all the bridesmaids next Saturday. Rose knew that this was going to be a fantastic wedding. Just the thing to distract her from a certain two-hearted-terrorist-fighter that had a penchant for pin-striped suits.

* * *

Rose watched as Donna walked down the aisle, smiling at her best friend. Well, one of her best friends (though she hardly ever talked to Shireen anymore and Mickey was really just a mate). Of course her smile faded when she saw Donna start to disappear. And as she felt herself being pulled away she let out a horrible, blood-curdling scream.

* * *

"What?" That voice. It couldn't be. No.

"Who are you?" She heard Donna yell. She didn't dare move to look, but she guessed that she was panicking.

"But-" Donna cut off the voice.

"Where am I?" Donna demanded. Rose swallowed quietly, waiting for the answer.

"What?" The voice, that familiar voice, asked again.

"What the hell is this place?" Donna practically screamed.

"What?!" He asked, his voice rising slightly.

"How did- that's impossible! That is literally impossible! You can't just get inside like that! It just doesn't work!" He babbled, completely unaware of Rose hiding in the shadows of the coral struts.

"Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me _right_ now- where am I?"Donna demanded from the voice. Rose still hadn't mustered enough strength to actually look at him, afraid of what she might see. Or not see.

"Inside the TARDIS." The Doctor, she was sure it was him now, said quietly. Rose took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the coral. Luckily he didn't see her yet.

"The what?" Donna said, confused.

"The TARDIS!" The Doctor said loudly, as if an increase in volume would explain the strange underground home-like base.

"The _what?!_" Donna yelled, emphasizing the 'what'.

"It's called the TARDIS. This place. Don't ask me why, he never did get around to explaining that to me." Rose said, finally making her presence known. The Doctor stiffened and turned toward her.

"Y-you!" He said, flabbergasted. His face showed total and complete shock.

"Me? You!" She returned, her anger surfacing.

"You know each other?" Donna asked, skeptically. Rose snorted. However before she could say anything a much too hyper red-headed woman ran in and practically jumped into her arms.

"Rose! Thank Rassilon you're here! Ten's been brooding more than Nine! It was horrible! You've got to help me Rose! Eleven won't even leave his room he was so scared of the change in Ten's personality. Please come back, _please_!" The crazy ginger begged still clutching Rose.

"Star! Enough! Get off Rose, now!" A northern accent admonished from the doorway. Donna turned and gasped.

"Jonathan?!" Donna said in a surprised tone. Rose caught a glimpse of Jonathan's face over the red hair of Star. It was equally surprised as Donna's tone if not more.

"Donna? Donna Noble? Blimey! Look at you!" Nine gasped out. He sounded, happy? Yup, he was definitely happy judging from that smile on his face. Rose unconsciously looked at John and saw that he looked as surprised as she felt.

"I haven't seen you in bloody ages! You literally fell off the grid, couldn't even find you to send you an invite to my wedding, and now I find out you know my maid of honor? Blimey, the world really is a small place!" Donna exclaimed, stepping forward to hug the smiling Northerner. He held out his arms and enveloped the ginger bride in what looked like a bone-crushing hug.

"Hold on. You know each other? You, Donna Noble, know Jonathan Smith? When did this happen?" Rose demanded. She was put out by the fact that her best friend knows the same people that she's been trying to forget.

"Forget that, what I want to know is how you two got inside the TARDIS! You didn't come in through the lift, I would have heard it!" Ten asked, putting on his brainy-specs. Rose hated those glasses (mostly because they framed his deep brown eyes and increased their drowning power). He then got out his 'sonic screwdriver' and began scanning them. Rose scowled at him and Donna looked peeved.

"STOP BLEEPIN' US!" Rose and Donna yelled at Ten. He looked slighty put out by their sudden outburst.

"Hold on, what're you dressed like that for?" He suddenly asked. Rose rolled her eyes.

"We're goin' ten-pin bowlin'. Why'd you think? I was halfway up the aisle! And then you, you drug us or something!" Donna screeched at him.

"C'mon Ten. Even I knew they were in a wedding." Eleven said, having just entered the room.

"Well excuse me for wanting to get answers. Is no one else wondering how they just appeared in the TARDIS?" Ten said, flustered. Rose scowled at him.

"Just get us back to the church. Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System!" Rose yelled at him. He flipped a switch and then grabbed his long coat.

"Fine! I don't want you here anyways!" He said, storming into the lift with Rose and Donna following them. Star turned to her other brothers.

"Well? Aren't we going after them?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Eleven looked at Nine and raised his non-existent eyebrows.

"I think it'd be best if we left them alone for a bit. Let them work it out by themselves." Nine said, crossing his arms and mimicking his little sister. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"If we do that they'll never get back together! I say we lock them in a closet in the deepest part of the TARDIS and let them shag it out." Star suggested bluntly. Eleven and Nine spluttered slightly before composing themselves.

"You've been hanging out with Jack again, haven't you?" Nine asked. Star gave him a 'naw dip, Sherlock' look.

"Now, I don't know about you two, but I'm going to follow them. You can come after me if you want, but don't try to stop me." Star told them before getting into the lift and heading toward her motorbike. She gunned it and headed toward St. Mary's.

* * *

"I hate you." Rose growled as she sat squeezed between the Doctor and Donna.

"Yeah, well the feeling's pretty much mutual." The Doctor grumbled back. He cut a sharp turn which caused Rose to slide nearer to him. As soon as she could she pushed herself back towards Donna.

"All right, what's the story between you two?" Donna demanded. Rose turned her head to look at her best friend, who had only recently gotten over the shock of seeing the inside of Sexy.

"It's complicated. I'll explain later, all right?" Rose said, trying to dismiss the question.

Donna huffed but didn't argue. They kept driving in relative silence, except for a few curses when the Doctor's driving sent them skidding one way or another. Finally the Doctor parked and rushed them out. Donna ran forward towards the church, Rose close behind her. They opened the doors, only to find the church empty. Donna gaped and pulled out her cellphone, grateful that Rose had suggested pockets. She called up her mum and waited as the phone rang.

"Oh, answer the phone!" Donna says irritably. She hears the click of the voicemail

"Mum, get off the phone and listen. I'm at the church with Rose. I don't know where the bloody hell you or anybody else is. Sorry about the mess with before, but some things happened. Remember Jonny? Well one of his brothers dropped us off. Call me when you get this!" She said quickly before shutting the phone. She turned to Rose.

"Voicemail. Figures." She complained. Rose gave her a sympathetic look.

"You all right?" The Doctor asks, walking up to join them. Donna shrugs.

"Doesn't matter." She says dejectedly. John looks at Rose.

"Did we miss it?" He asks. Rose nods sadly.

"Yeah." She tells him. He winces, feeling guilty.

"Well, you can book another date..." He says, trying to help the situation.

"Course we can." Donna says, but her usual pep doesn't reach her voice, or even her face.

"Still got the honeymoon..." He offers, and Rose winces. The stupid git probably didn't even realize his mistake.

"It's just a holiday now." Donna corrects, still sad.

"Yeah... yeah... sorry." He apologizes, getting it now. Rose sighs.

"It's not your fault." She tells him, shaking her head. The Doctor brightens up.

"Oh! That's a change." He remarks. Rose rolls her eyes at him. Donna gives a weary sigh.

"Wish we had a time machine. Then we could go back and get it right." Donna says. John clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck, a habit the Rose found charming. He spoke after a slight pause.

"... Yeah, yeah. But... even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently." He said, kind of awkwardly.

"Hey, why don't we go see if they're at the reception? I mean, there was another wedding scheduled for today, maybe they were booted out by the priest." Rose suggests. Donna smiles at her.

"Why not. Thanks Rose, I don't know what I'd do without you." Donna tells her friend. She turns and heads back toward Sexy, but she turns and addresses the Doctor before entering it. "Oh, and watch out for Nerys Doctor." Rose laughed and walked towards the car after her. John looked confused, but followed them none the less.

"Hold on. How did you two end up in the TARDIS anyways? What's your job?" The Doctor asked sliding into the driver's seat.

"We're secretaries." Donna says.

"It's not much, but it's a step up from shop-girl. Why?" Rose adds, getting a small smirk from the Doctor.

"Where do you work?" The Doctor asks, ignoring Rose's question.

"HC Clements. That's where she met Lance. We were temping." Rose answered. Donna got a small smile on her face and proceeded to tell them how they met.

"I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought - I'm never gonna fit in here." Donna said.

"And I had just- Well, we had just- It was after- Oh, you know." Rose stammered out. John's eyes darkened at the memory. Donna continued, adding this to her list of questions for Rose.

"Me and Rose hit it off right away. we were both new and we both stuck out like sore thumbs. And then Lance made us some coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. _Nobody _gets the secretaries a coffee." Donna said.

"I was still getting over what happened, so the gesture was doubly nice for me. 'Course I ignored all of his attempts at flirting. Not that he was really into me, no he preferred Donna." Rose interjected.

"And Lance - he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me! But he was _nice_, he was _funny _and it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him - one cup of coffee. That was it." Donna finished.

"When was this?" The Doctor asked. His brow was crinkled.

"Six months ago." Donna answered. The Doctors's eyebrows went up.

"Bit quick, to get married..." He said, his sentence trailing off.

"Well... he insisted." Donna responded. Rose snorted.

"More like you nagged him until he caved!" She said. Donna smiled at her friend.

"What does HC Clements do?" He asked. The name rang a bell in his mind, but he couldn't place it.

"Oh, security systems, you know... entry codes, ID cards - that sort of thing." Donna said. Rose smiled and shook her head.

"If you ask me, it's a posh name for 'locksmiths'." Rose commented. John got a far-off look in his eyes.

"Keys..." He mused aloud. The had arrived and were now parked in front of the building.

"Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is gonna be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Johnny-boy. Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's gonna be heartbroken." Donna said as they entered the building.

* * *

The scene they walked in on was anything but heartbroken. The music was playing, people were dancing and having a good time. Rose and Donna stood dumb-struck, while the Doctor just stood awkwardly to the side. Soon everyone saw them and the festivities stopped.

"You had the reception without us?" Donna asked, aghast.

"Donna... Rose... what happened to ya?" Lance asked, stepping forward.

_"You __had the reception without us?" _Donna all-but shrieked. There was an awkward pause then John leaned forward and waved, a big smile on his face.

"Hello! I'm Doctor John Smith!" He said cheerfully. Donna turned to him

"They had the reception without us." She repeated.

"Yes, I gathered." He said, nodding.

"Well, it was all paid for - why not?" Nerys said, hands on her hips.

"Thank you, Nerys." Rose hissed. Sylvia approached Donna and Rose.

"Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your little message in the end. 'Remember Jonny?' What the hell was that supposed to mean?" With that everyone started to talk at once. Rose stared open-mouthed at them, but Donna just let out a choked sob. Everyone quieted and let out a sympathetic coo. Lance embraced Donna and as she turned towards Rose and John she gave them a wink.

'Typical Donna.' Rose thought. Soon everything was back to relative normal and everyone was enjoying themselves again. Everyone except Rose and John that is. A new song started up as they both stood at the bar.

_Well, I've roamed about this Earth  
With just a suitcase in my hand,  
And I've met some bug-eyed Joe's,  
I've met the blessed, I've met the damned.  
But of all the strange, strange creatures  
In the air, at sea, on land,  
Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl,  
I love you, you understand.  
_

A couple of guys from the wedding sauntered up to Rose. She tried to ignore them, but they were very persistent. The Doctor watched this and felt jealousy swell in his double hearts. His fists clenched as one of them put his hand on Rose's arm.

_So, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam. _

Rose pushed off the hand, but he kept putting it back. Finally the Doctor had enough and he sauntered over. His eyes were dark and dangerous as he stepped in between the men, who were clearly drunk, and Rose.

_No, no._

He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the guys and onto the dance floor.

_I have wandered, I have rambled  
I have crossed this crowded sphere,  
And I've seen a mass of problems  
That I long to disappear.  
Now, all I have's this anguished heart,  
For you have vanished too.  
Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl,  
Just what is this man to do?  
_

Still holding her hand he began to spin her. She picked up the moves quickly, and together they began to dance. He spun her into him, her back pressing into his front and they moved for a few steps before he spun her again and she came to rest with one hand on his chest.

_So, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam.  
_

He dipped her low and held her like that for a moment before bringing her back up, her hair flowing out behind her. They locked eyes.

_Yeah, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam.  
_

Rose leaned into John, her hands resting over his hearts. He leaned in too, arms circling her waist. They got so close, lips nearly touching.

_No, no.  
_

Rose realized what she had been about to do and pulled back, her face stricken. She pulled out of John's arms and ran. John stood there dazed for a second before chasing often her.

_Well, you took me in, you stole my heart,  
I cannot roam no more.  
Because love, it stays within you,  
It does not wash up on a shore.  
But a fighting man forgets each cut  
Each knock, each bruise, each fall,  
But a fighting man cannot forget  
Why his love don't roam no more.  
_

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled. He rounded a corner and nearly missed Rose sitting on the floor, curled into a ball. He sank down beside her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Rose?" He asked. She flinched away from him.

"Leave me alone."

_Oh, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam.  
_

"I did that, remember?" John asked. "I know I hurt you, really I do. But, in all honesty, I am sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You deserve so much better than I could ever give you, but I'm too selfish to just walk away. You're seared into my very being, I think you always have been." The Doctor, John, Ten confessed.

_Yeah, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam. _

"I'm not one for fate or anything like that. But I do believe that here are fixed points in Time, things that can't be altered. And I think that meeting you was one of them. I know it sounds stupid and sentimental, but it also sounds right. No matter what, I was always going to meet you. Everything beyond that was just us and our stupid mistakes. Mostly mine." He corrected after Rose gave him a Look.

_Yeah, walk with me, my love, my love,  
Walk tall, walk proud, walk far,  
For you are my love, you are, you are,  
You are my shining star. _

"And after the last six months, I realized that I can't live without you. Oh, sure I can exist, but that's not living. I've given this a lot of thought and, if you want to, I'd really like it if you came back with me. We could go traveling. Maybe visit Barcelona. Maybe just travel around England and eat chips. I don't care, as long as you're with me." The Doctor concluded. Rose turned to him with tears in her eyes.

_Walk with me, oh my love, _  
_Walk tall, walk proud, walk far. _  
_For you are my love, you are, you are, _  
_You are my shining star, you are, you are. _  
_Yeah!_

"I screwed up again didn't I? You don't want to come with me. Oh, stupid, stupid Docto-" he was cut off by Rose grabbing his lapels and giving him a right and proper snog.

_Reel me in, my precious girl, _  
_Come on, take me home. _  
_My body's tired of travelling_  
_And my heart don't wish to roam.__  
_

"As sweet as this is, we've got bigger problems than just your love life." Came the familiar American accent of Star. "The Santas are here." With just those four words she managed to get John to stop kissing Rose and jump up, suddenly all business. He rushed to the windows and let out a quiet curse. He helped Rose up and together they ran back into the main part of the reception hall with Star close behind them. The Doctor froze when he saw the Christmas trees.

"Christmas trees..." He whispered. His eyes were wide and horror-stricken.

"What about them?" Rose asked, worried.

"They kill." Star answered for John. Rose, Star and John all run into the crowd.

"Get away from the tree!" John yells, moving kids out of the way.

"Don't touch the trees!" Rose yelled, helping John.

"Get away from the Christmas trees, everyone get away from them!" Star yells as everyone backs away.

"Out! Lance, tell them!" Donna says, picking up on the yell.

"Stay away from the tree!" John warns.

"Stay away from the tree!" Star echoes.

"Oh, for God's sakes, the man's an idiot! Why? What's a Christmas tree gonna... oh!" Sylvia lets out an amazed sigh as the baubles all float from the tree. John and Star watch them with mistrust in their eyes. Soon they're all hovering over people's heads. Everyone starts clapping until the baubles fly down and explode. They all rush for cover. Donna pulls Lance behind a table. Star ducks behind an upturned piano bench. Rose finds herself crouched next to John behind the sound booth.

"Cover your ears." He whispers. She does. John stands up and faces the Santas.

"Oi! Santa! Word of advice: if you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver..." He flips up the microphone and brings it to his mouth. "... don't let him near the sound system." With that he put his sonic screwdriver into the mic feed and it let out an ear-splitting shriek. The Santas are all soon just bits and pieces.

"It's all right, Stan. You'll be all right. It's all over." Donna's father said to one of the quests.

"Michael? Connie? Oh, Senita, do something useful." Donna said, checking up on the kids.

"What is it? What were they?" Lance asked, panicking

"Just stop wittering. Just help them." Donna commanded him. The Doctor jumped down to crouch next to the Santas. Rose crawled out from behind the sound booth to sit beside him.

"Look at that. Remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote control for the robots. They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession." John muttered as Star walked up to them.

"Never mind all that. You're a doctor. People have been hurt." Donna said, walking up next to them. John waved her off.

"Nah, they wanted you alive. Look." He said, throwing a bauble at Donna.

"They're not active now." Star told her.

"All I'm saying, you could help." Donna said. Rose thought the same, but figured they would be fine by themselves.

"Got to think of the bigger picture. There's still a signal!" John exclaimed, running outside with Star and Rose running after him.

"Donna, who is he? Who is that man?" Sylvia asked her daughter. Donna looked at her mum.

"He's the Doctor, the one Rose talked about." Donna told her before running out behind them.

"There's someone behind this, directing the Roboforms." John told them.

"You've dealt with them before, haven't you?" Rose asked.

"Once or twice. Last time I encountered them, they were scavengers, pilot fish. But now, they're being controlled." John informed them.

"But, what do they want. Why did they attack my reception?" Donna asked, worried.

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out. Ooo! It's up there. Something in the sky." They all looked up, searching for something.

"I can't see anything. It's just a whole lot of blue. And hey, look, more blue!" Star said, pointing at where Nine's Sexy was driving toward them.

"Are you okay?" Eleven asked, jumping out of the car.

"What the bloody hell were you two thinking?!" Nine roared, glaring at Ten and Star. Ten scratched his head.

"Um, Rose needs help? That- that was pretty much it." Ten said. Rose smiled at him and nudged him playfully.

"I was thinking more like; 'Ten's being an idiot, I want to see where this pans out, maybe Rose will slap him again.' Then you know, 'Crap! Roboforms!' Then it was, 'Rassilon, do they ever breathe! It looks like their trying to eat each other's faces!'." Star said, causing Rose and Ten to blush.

"Yes! Nine, you owe me ten quid." Eleven said, punching the air.

"Eleven, you and Nine owe me twenty." Star told them. They both groaned.

"Wait, you said Roboforms. They're back?" Nine said suddenly, bringing them back to the present.

"Yeah, and they're being controlled now." Ten said.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Donna yelled, her hands on her hips. Everyone else cringed.

"Blimey you can shout." Star muttered. Ten checked his device.

"I've lost the signal. Donna, we've got to get to your office. HC Clements. I think that's where it all started. Everyone, into Sexy!" Ten said, ushering them into the respective rides. Donna and Rose went with him, Star rode her motorbike, and Eleven and Nine rode in Nine's Sexy.

* * *

"To you lot this might just be a locksmiths, but HC Clements was bought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute." Nine said, searching the computer.

"Who are they?" Donna asked.

"Hold on, I thought you worked for Torchwood. And doesn't Jack run it?" Rose asked, confused.

"No, we do not work for Torchwood!" Star all-but growled.

"We're more like, free-lancers." Jon explained.

"If this is just some, job thing, I'll kill you." Donna threatened.

"That big picture, Donna. You keep on missing it. Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation." John commented.

"But what do they want with us?" Donna asked, worried.

"Somehow you've both been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem, because Huon energy hasn't existed since before the War. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened. Say, that's the TARDIS." He says, picking up a coffee mug. "And that's you." He picks up two pencils. "The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and whap." He shakes the mug and the pencils, then drops the pencils into the mug. "You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?" Donna asks, slightly miffed.

"Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up. Rose? What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?" He asked, turning to his little blonde human.

"I don't know. I'm just a secretary, not even a personal secretary. Though, I don't know. When I first got here, I checked something on the schematics." Rose walked up to the computer next to Nine and brought up the schematics of the building.

"HC Clements makes keys, right? Well if you look on the plans of the building, you can see that we're on the third floor. Then under reception, you can see that there's a basement. But-" Rose ran to the lift and opened it. "On the lift there's a floor marked 'lower basement'. Why would they hide a whole floor?" Rose asked. The three Doctor's and Star beamed at her.

"Brilliant! Rose you're a genius!" Ten exclaimed, getting into the lift with her.

"Alright, everybody into the lift. Unless, Donna you might want to sit this out." Nine suggested.

"No way, you lot have been keeping me safe. If I'm going anywhere, it's with you." Donna said, getting into the lift with them.

"Hold up, you need a key to get to the lower basement." Rose suddenly realized. John smirked at her.

"When has that ever stopped me?" He asked, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the console and suddenly the lift was moving.

"Going down." Star announced.

* * *

"Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?" Donna asked as they stepped out of the lifts.

"Let's find out." Rose suggested, walking forward. John, Jon, Jonathan, Star, and finally Donna followed her out.

"Do you think Mister Clements knows about this place?" Rose asked John.

"The mysterious HC Clements? I think he's part of it." Ten commented.

"Oh, look. Transport." Star said, pointing to a group of Segways. They all get on them and start travelling down the hallway. Suddenly Rose bursts out laughing, Donna joining her and soon everyone was laughing. Soon they arrive at a door marked 'Torchwood. Authorized Personnel Only.' John gets off and turns the wheel, revealing a ladder.

"Wait here. Just need to get my bearings. Don't do anything." He warned before going up the ladder.  
"You'd better come back." Rose warned. He turned and looked down at her.

"I couldn't get rid of you if I tried." He commented.

"So, Donna what do you think we should do?" Rose asked her friend.

"Oh, I thought July." Donna commented.

"What are you talking about?" Nine asked. Rose and Donna turned to him.

"We missed the wedding." Rose told him. He held out a hand to Eleven.

"Ten quid, cough it up." Nine demanded. Eleven reached into his pocket and took out ten quid and handed it to Nine. It was then that Ten dropped back down.

"Thames flood barrier right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath." Ten announced.

"What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" Donna asked. Ten and Rose shared a Look.

"Oh, I know. Unheard of." He said in a sarcastic voice. Everyone got back on the Segway's and continued on. Eventually they came across another interesting door. They all stopped and got off. John opened the doors and walked inside with everyone following him.

"Oo, look at this. Stunning!" Ten announced.

"Very, bubble-y" Eleven added.

"What does it do?" Rose asked.

"Particle extrusion. Hold on. Fantastic. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. Course, our people got rid of Huons. They unravel the atomic structure." Nine said, holding up a tube.

"Your people? What'cha mean 'your people'? Who they bloody hell are you lot?" Donna asked.

"Oh, we're freelancers. But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result, Huon particles in liquid form." Ten said, amazed.

"And that's what's inside us?" Rose asked. Nine turns a knob on top of the container, and the liquid glows gold. So do Donna and Rose.

"Oh, my God!" Donna and Rose cry.

"Genius. Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you two." Star tells them.

"Saturate the body and then. Ha!" John jumps back in excitement.

"The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, and you're her best friend, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle, you watching. Oh, your bodies are a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine. Wham! go the endorphins. Oh, you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reach boiling point. Shazam!" Rose slaps him. Hard.

"What did I do this time?" He asks, his voice rising in pitch.

"Are you enjoying this? Look, just tell me the truth, just this once. These particles, are they dangerous? Are we safe?" Rose asks, her eyes wide with worry.

"Yes." He answers, unconvincingly.

"John, if your lot got rid of Huon particles, then they must be dangerous. Why did they do that?" Rose asked. John suddenly got very serious.

"Because they were deadly." He said, staring Rose right in the eye.

"Oh, my God." Donna choked out.

"We'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you two, we'll reverse it. I will not lose Rose again." Ten promised.

"And I'm not losing you either, Donna." Nine added.

"Oh they are long since lost." A disembodied voice said, echoing around the chamber. Suddenly the wall slides back and reveals a giant hole.

"I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the world until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!" The voice proclaims. Black robed robots turn their guns on the Smith family, Donna, and Rose.

"Someone's been digging." Star comments.

"Very Torchwood." Eleven added.

"Drilled by laser, looks like. How far down does it go?" Star asks the voice.

"Down and down, all the way to the center of the Earth!" The voice announces.

"Seriously? What for?" Ten asks.

"Dinosaurs." Donna suggests. Everyone looks at her.

"What?" Nine asks.

"Dinosaurs?" Donna says, unsure of herself.

"What are you gabbing about, dinosaurs?" Nine asks.

"That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs. Trying to help." Donna says.

"Just stop." Nine says, bluntly.

"Such a sweet couple." The voice says, causing Donna and, yes even Nine, to blush.

"Only a mad man talks to thin air, and trust me, you don't want to make us mad. Where are you?" Ten yells.

"Floating high in the sky! Able to see all of Christmas night!" The voice cackles.

"Don't know about you, but I didn't come to talk on the intercom. Come on down, lets have a peek!" Eleven says.

"And who are you with such command?" The voice asks.

"They're the Doctors. I'm Star." The little red-head announced.

"Well, little doctor-men, prepare your best medicines, for you will be sick at heart!" The voice cried. Suddenly there was a shimmering light and a woman appeared in front of them. Her skin was all red and her hair was covered by a red cap. Her eyes were completely black and she was wearing a torn red dress.

"Racnoss? But, that's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss!" Ten exclaimed.

"Empress of the Racnoss!" She proclaimed.

"One of your terrorist I take it?" Rose asked.

"The Racnoss clan is all but extinct. They hardly ever do anything, so it's not worth it to go after them." Ten told her. Suddenly Rose saw Lance walk up behind the Empress. She didn't remember seeing him before, but was glad he was here. Apparently Donna saw her too.

"Oi! Empress! Look at me When I'm talking to ya! How come you need me an' Rose? I mean, what's with the Huon particles?" Donna asked. Rose caught on and attempted to help her.

"Hey! Look at us when we talk to ya! Look us in the eye!" Rose demanded.

"The bride and her maid are so feisty." The Empress snarled.

"Yeah, we are. And I don't know who you are, but a nut-job's just a nut-job, and an axe is just an axe! Now do it!" Donna shouted to Lance. He brought the axe up as the Empress turned to him, but he stopped it before it reached her. They both started laughing.

"You're face!" Lance says.

"What- Lance, what are you doing? Get her!" Donna yells, not understanding what just happened. Rose puts her hand on her arm.

"God, you're thick! Six months I had to put up with you and you're inane dribble! Oh Brad and Angelina! Is Posh pregnant? X-Factor, Atkins diet, feng shui, text me, text me, text me! The annoying gob on this woman! I deserve a medal!" Lance says harshly. Donna shakes her head, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Is that what she's offering you?! The Empress of the Racnoss? A silly little medal for her silly little human?" Nine yells, taking Donna into his arms.

"John, what is he talking about?" Rose asks. Her Doctor turns to her sadly.

"How did you two meet Lance." He asks. Rose's eyes light up in understanding.

"He made us coffee." She breathes.

"That's right. Every day, I made both of you coffee." Lance brags.

"We had to be dosed for six months. You poisoned us! You right bloody bastard!" Rose yelled, storming toward him, but John held her back. She thrashed against him.

"Head of Human Resources! All there in the title isn't it?" Eleven asked.

"This time, it's personnel." Lance punned, badly.

"But- we were getting married." Donna sobbed. Lance sneered at her.

"Well, I had to say yes now didn't I? Couldn't risk you wandering off, now could I? Pity Rose wasn't interested. I might have even married her." Lance said. Rose thrashed again and John growled.

"Leave Rose out of this! This is between us and the Racnoss!" He yelled at Lance and the Empress.

"What are you then? Her boy-toy?" Star asked.

"Better than one night with her." Lance said, nodding toward Donna.

"I loved you!" She yelled at him. He pouted at her.

"That's what made it easy." Lance told her. "It's like you keep saying Doctor. The big picture. The Racnoss showed it to me, the size of it all, and they promised I would have a part in it. I think you lot understand that." lance explained.

"Who are these little doctor-men?" the Empress asked.

"Hell if I know. They just showed up at the party." Lance said.

"Don't mind us, we're just a bunch of free-lancers. You know what I find interesting? That big hole you've got. What's the point of that? Bragging rights? 'Oh my hole's bigger!'" Eleven asked in his goofy way.

"I think they want us to talk." The Empress told Lance.

"Well tough!" Lance told them. "All we need are Donna and Rose!"

"I think not. Lance, activate the Roboforms! We shall purge them from our den!" The Empress demanded.

"At arms!" Lance called. Suddenly the Roboforms were lined up along the walls. "Take aim! And-"

"Relax." Star finished. All of the Roboforms collapsed.

"Pockets!" Rose exclaimed. "Told you they were useful." She commented to Donna.

"Now, we'll give you one more chance! You can leave, go back to your base and never bother us again. Live the quiet life you've had, away from the public eye." Ten offered.

"I think we'll have to decline." The Empress said, laughing.

"Then you leave us no choice." Nine stated. As one, all of the Smith brothers reached into their pockets and drew out three of the explosive christmas decorations. They threw them into the air and Star maneuvered them so they crashed into the walls, flooding the chamber and causing small fires. Rose watched in horror as Lance and the Empress screamed as they drowned. She tugged on John's sleeve.

"John, you can stop. It's over." She said, calmly. Together they rounded everyone up and they went back to the Thames flood barrier.

"Um, John? We've got a little problem." Rose said, looking over the side.

"What? Did they survive?" He asked.

"No, but we seem to have drained the Thames." She said before busting out laughing. Everyone joined in.

* * *

John, Rose, Eleven, and Star stood back and watched as Nine said goodbye to Donna.

"Sorry, I just can't. But I promise I'll stay in touch! You haven't heard the last of me Jonathan Smith." Donna promised after turning down Nine's offer of travel.

"I'll be stopping by now and then. Gotta make sure all the Huon energy is gone." Jonathan told her.

"Oh, come here you big dumbo!" Donna said, holding out her arms. Nine stepped into them and they shared a big hug.

"Never thought I'd see that." Rose commented to John.

"I think the TARDIS just got another couple. I mean, that is, if you still want to join me." John spluttered. Rose laughed at him.

"Course I do! we've got this whole world to travel, you and me. People to save, chips to eat, and adventures to be had. Oh, no, you're definitely stuck with me now." Rose said. Ten beamed at her and she returned the smile.

"Oh, get a room!" Star and Eleven shouted at them. Rose just stuck her tongue out at them and grabbed John's hand

* * *

**Yay! New chapter done! Hope you liked! Long chap to make up for my absence. As always, I'd like you to review. I believe six reviews are required this time.**


End file.
